Heaven in Hell
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: What’s this? Another KiGo fanfic? Oh, no. Not at all. Kim is not dating Shego on this one. She’s dating Shego’s daughter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I do not own KP or its character, and this is the only time I'm saying this. I just own the story, but some of the character present here belong to other writers. I'll be crediting them as they are properly introduced. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Heaven in Hell**

_**Prologue**_

At the chime of the doorbell, she walked down the stairs, feeling curious as to who could be visiting at this late of the evening, especially since she really wasn't expecting anyone.

Yet, it was actually a pleasant surprise to see who it was: The daughter of her ex-lover, staring at her with the sun setting right behind her.

She greeted the pale gray-green teenager with a smile on her face. Yet, the younger girl didn't return the genial expression. Instead, for some reason she looked like she wanted to outright smack the twenty years old redhead who stood before her, and when she grabbed older woman's shoulders, her own trembling slightly, it was clear that _something_ was up…

The girl spoke into her ear… words that would change her life forever. Change in ways she could never have imagined. And she blamed the redhead for them.

Her olive eyes wide open; the redhead could do nothing but contemplate how the pale teen put her face right in front of her, slowly moving forward to seal their lips together in the most violent yet passionate kiss she'd ever received.

It lasted long enough for both to savor it, but not nearly as long as the younger woman had originally planned.

A third voice screamed from behind the redhead, and they both quickly separated only to turn and see her. For one of them, it was her previous partner, for the other, it was her mother.

This was just the beginning of Hell rising on their world.


	2. The Life of a Hero

**Heaven in Hell**

_**The Life of a Hero**_

"_I said I could do anything… who knew I'd have to save the world?"_

Somewhere in Alaska, in an island known as Shadow Mosses, a battle that would define the fate of the entire world was going on. Bill Demenz, better known by the world as Professor Dementor, had threatened the United States with launching a nuclear strike unless they meet their demands in less than twenty-four hours.

Because of this, Global Justice, a worldwide autonomous organization dedicated to protect the world from threats like this, had sent one of the world most capable persons, along with three allies, to stop this madman from carrying on such a scheme. They got them in by driving a submarine around the island from which they launched three torpedoes-like vehicles lacking in self-propulsion, but good enough to dispatch them towards a subterranean docking bay for submarines. From there they infiltrated inside the base, finally reaching the place where Dementor kept his secret weapon.

This was just Kim's daily stuff.

In what was probably the biggest hangar she'd ever visited, a redhead woman ran at full speed towards the recently activated giant "mecha." At least now she knew how Dementor was planning to launch said terrorist attack. This immense robot was in fact an autonomous nuclear-launch 'platform' that could move on its two own legs! The codename for it was… Metal Gear REX.

Not that this was going to stop her, anyway. After all, she was Kim Possible, the woman who could do _anything_. And so, she ran as fast as the wind and jumped toward the robot in hopes to start climbing it, but the stubborn machine, driven by Professor Dementor from within its skull-like cockpit, raised the metal beast's leg blocking her path and sending her back to the floor. He then activated one of the Mecha's weapon, the free-electron laser, which almost sliced through the redhead were it not for one of her sidekicks, Ron Stoppable, rescuing her by tackling her from the side and sending both of them rolling across the metallic ground.

"Thanks, Ron" She said, standing up.

"No problem, KP!" The blond youth replied, "Watch out!"

Both of them jumped out of the path of heavy robot's stride, narrowly avoiding being crushed like insects, and then began running away from it and its whirling Vulcan Cannons, something they couldn't have humanly accomplished, a fact that struck home as a shell pierced Ron's shoulder. But an emerald flash of super-heated starflame struck both cannons, halting there peppering of the hanger and granting the two heroes the reprieve they needed to get to safety.

"What a _big_ creation" The other sidekick, Shego, said in regards of the giant dinosaur-looking automaton "Overcompensating for something, Dementor?"

The green-skinned and black haired woman raised her hands, and they suddenly were covered by a flaming green energy, from which she shot a couple of blasts just like the previous one against the Mecha's thick plating, but without achieving a notable success. The robot stood still for a moment before beginning to launch a series of homing anti-tanks missiles, which never quite reached their target thanks to the woman's plasmatic energy blowing them up midway. She knew better than to try to attack that thing again, though, as she'd seen her attacks couldn't penetrate its armor. Even so, she had to buy some time for Kim and Ron.

The blond sidekick and the redhead leader were currently behind some containers that were big enough to serve as temporary cover. Kim took off her jacket, the latest addition to her mission gear that was composed of the before mentioned jacket, a purple shirt and some tight black pants. On the insides of said jacket there were three inner pockets, which she unbuttoned and unzipped, letting numerous medical supplies roll out. Quickly she took what was necessary and began to remove the bullet from her partner's shoulder. Ron just gritted his teeth and let her do her work. He trusted her with his life and knew she was trained for this. She hadn't attended an almost complete year of medical training for nothing, after all.

The twenty-year-old heroine removed the bullet, disinfected the wound, stitched it up and bandaged it in less than a minute. Right after that, the sidekick of the same age put his black shirt back on, nodding to himself. Kim could really do _anything_.

The sounds of shots and explosion echoed behind the container. Whatever Shego was doing, it sure was a good distraction, but lasted no longer than was needed.

The pale green-skinned woman eventually ran to them, her green and black catsuit really scuffed and worn, just like her long raven hair.

"Shego!"

"You look terrible" Ron commented, Shego just laughed it off.

Behind the container, the REX was firing around its Vulcan Cannons trying to find them. Shego had clearly managed to throw off its sensors to a marginal degree.

"It's no good," She told them "Nothing that we have can penetrate its armor"

The group shared a moment of silence, but before anything happened, the beeping sound of Kim's customized communication device, the Kimmunicator, caught their attention. The leader instantly activated said device located around her wrist, contacting an Afro-American overweight teenager, her intelligence assistant and the best hacker she knew of.

"Go, Wade," She told him.

"Kim, I managed to hack into Dementor's computer! I found the blueprints and designs of Metal Gear REX!"

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully. That word was a trademark of his.

"Did you find a way to defeat it?" Kim asked him.

"I did" Wade Load told the entire group "His armor is impenetrable, but it has a weak spot. Do you see that thing that looks like a shield over its left shoulder?"

"A shield…?" Kim repeated.

"I see it" Shego told them, sneaking over the corner of the container and identifying said part of the giant Mecha.

"It's actually a radome, it's the way it can see you guys, and it's its most vulnerable part"

"So… we can leave it blind?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it's over" The genius teen told them "Once you destroy it, the cockpit will automatically open, giving you an opening to reach Dementor"

"Got it!" Kim told him before shutting down the communication device. A plan instantly came up in her mind "Ron, your shoes!"

"What about them?" The blond sidekick asked, not understanding where he was going.

"Give them to me and take mine!" She told him as she start to take hers off.

"Oh, right! The rocket skates!" He exclaimed, suddenly remembering Kim's shoes weren't as normal as they looked.

"He found us!!" Shego exclaimed

Kim and Ron hurried up in exchanging their shoes as the dino-robot approached and kicked the container as if it were a football ball. From right beneath it, the unstoppable blond sidekick came out on _hot_ wheels, as he liked to call the rocket-propelled roller-skates designed by Wade.

"Going straight! No sideways!" He cheerfully claimed as he made his way through the Metal Gear's legs, fooling its driver and, thus, provoking him enough to catch his attention.

The giant weapon's Vulcan Cannons went after him, but the skates were just too fast and Ron was making his way just as planned, while in the other corner of the room, the women played the other side of it. Shego charged as much energy in her hands as she could, and Kim stood in the right position to make her move as soon as Ron gave them their opening.

"Now!!" She commanded to Shego, who started running at her, just to jump from the redhead's interlaced hands as high into the air as their combined abilities allowed them, managing to reach the radome's elevation, just as the Metal Gear turned to face them.

Extending both hands, the green-skinned sidekick launched one of her most powerful blasts directly towards the weapon's weak spot, overheating it until it turned red and convulsed in heated bursts.

As Shego landed and Ron stopped, both beside their leader, the group known as Team Possible observed how their teamwork had, literally, left REX openmouthed, finally revealing Professor Dementor, a medium sized man wearing a red uniform and a yellow metal helmet.

"Nize move, Fräulein Possible" He spoke to them in a clearly Teutonic accent "But even so, you can't stop the indestructible Metal Gear REXTOR!!"

"Wasn't it just "Rex"?" Ron asked, Shego shrugged.

Extending her right arm, Kim activated the secret device in her Kimmunicator: A grapple hook that, launched from air-pressure, flew right into the robot's cockpit, and right after that, pulled itself back but getting the opposite effect: Getting Kim to reach the cockpit and meet Dementor face-to-face.

"Stopping you will be enough," She said smirking.

"Wait! That's cheating!"

"Rufus!" She called out, causing a naked mole rat to crawl out from her pocket and jump into the cockpit, quickly finding an entrance to its inner circuitry and disappearing from their sight.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Dementor asked as Kim grabbed him by his uniform.

"You may want to come with me" The redhead told him "Things are gonna get messy"

And with that said, Kim jumped backwards, exiting herself and Dementor from the maw of the Metal Gear and leaving Rufus, fourth member of Team Possible and Ron's beloved pet, taking care of the rest.

Dementor fell screaming, but Shego made sure to catch him right before. After all, Team Possible did have a good reputation for being non-lethal. On her side, Kim landed spinning to reduce the impact of the fall, one of the things she learned from her many years of cheerleading during high school. Behind her, the entire Metal Gear started to fall around in explosions, while Rufus made his escape out of it and right into Ron's arms. His touch for machines… was unbeatable.

"Wade" Kim called through her communicator "Mission accomplished. Tell Dr. Director"

* * *

Two hours later, the clean-up job had been left to the actual agents of Global Justice, since Team Possible was not officially contracted to their organization, but rather just freelance heroes ready to give them a hand when needed. Of course, the GJ organization was also kind enough to give them a ride back to the States and specifically to Middletown, their current homestead.

"Thanks for the ride, White Knight" Kim thanked to the Special Agent of GJ, leader of the organization's special group Justice Squad and a man who really lived up to his name with his white medieval knight-like costume.

"It's the least we can do, Miss Possible, considering how much you have done for us" The tall man spoke formally and gratefully.

"No big" The heroine replied, being that a trademark quote of her.

They were currently traveling in the Justice Squad's personal airship, and taking a well-deserved rest in the ship's suite. Seated on one of the plush cabin chairs, Ron was reading some magazine he'd brought with him while Rufus just slept in his pocket. Shego, on her side, was filing her nails sharp through her gloves. Something she used to do to keep them deadly as any upcoming fight might require them to be.

"How long 'til we reach?" Shego asked White Knight "I still got some work to do for tomorrow"

Shego was, regardless of how unlikely it seemed from her, a teacher at Middleton High, the same institution Kim and Ron graduated from. And apparently, like she said, she had to have some test results ready for tomorrow.

"We should be there in less than two hours" White Knight informed her.

"Right on time for dinner at Bueno Nacho" Ron commented "Booyah!"

Bueno Nacho was Ron's favourite fast food restaurant, and also the place where he currently worked at, which really wasn't at all surprising. The good thing from this was that he could get free meals now, although this did worry his friends a bit because of his unhealthy diet.

"Any hurry on your side, Miss Possible?"

"Not really" The redhead confessed.

She wasn't proud of it, but differing from her sidekicks, she was currently unemployed, even after nearly two years past her Graduation. Not that she was lazing around. She actually tried to study two careers: Rocket science and medical school, but in the end, she dropped both. Those things simply weren't her stuff.

She just didn't know what to do with her life right now.

"Then please, just relax and enjoy the flight," White Knight offered.

Deciding to follow the advice, Kim went and sat on the seat right between Shego and Ron, gaining an… awkward greeting.

"Drink?" Ron and Shego asked in unison, both of them raising a can of coke toward the redhead.

The awkwardness lasted for a few seconds, the three of them blinking repeatedly, before Kim finally grabbed both cans, thanking her partners.

This… kind of stuff tended to happen from time to time. The reason behind it was because _both_ Ron and Shego had been, in the past, Kim's lovers. Ron came first, and lasted a large portion of their Senior year in high school, and later came Shego, with whom she spent a bit more than a year, but, like Ron, ended in a break-up. Both romantic relationships had ended for different reasons, though, but if someone asked Kim, she doubted she would be able to give a satisfying explanation as to why.

Now… she'd spent nearly a whole year single, and part of her missed being in a relationship. However, she didn't have her eyes on anyone right now, and while she was quite close to her sidekicks, she wouldn't consider trying to restart a relationship, at least not now.

Overall, this was just another thing of her life that she didn't know what to do about.

But if there was one thing she had learned from all of her experiences, that was that destiny was not carved in stone. Nothing but her own decisions could forge her future. She just had to take what life had in store for her and deal with it in her own way. And who knows? Maybe life had a surprise for her soon…

"Whoa!!" The three heroes suddenly exclaimed, grabbing tight to their seats as the whole airship started spinning around in some crazy maneuver.

"What's going on!?" Shego demanded to know.

"Uh-oh" was all they heard White Knight, who was holding tightly onto the doorframe, say.

"Who's driving this thing!?" Ron inquired desperately.

"…Catgirl" White Knight confessed.

"Catgirl!?"

Another round of twirling caused Kim's drinks, just opened moments earlier, to spill all their content on top of them, while they all could hear some "Wheeeeeeee!" that obviously belonged to a certain naughty and current pilot of this flight.

Surprises… yeah, life surely had _lots_ of those in store for Kim!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And that's the end of Chapter 1, introducing the current state of the characters' lives. This chapter also featured two characters created by my friend and great writer **Blackbird**: White Knight and Catgirl, who're just making a small cameo appearance. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you'd be kind enough, please tell me what you think.


	3. The Life of a Sidekick

**Heaven in Hell**

_**The Life of a Sidekick**_

"_Lose your pants every day or two, save the world on a regular basis, usually by accident, and just keep going on. But always… the joie de vivre"_

Working at Bueno Nacho wasn't always as easy as being a client made it appear. However, Ron always had his missions with Kim, Shego and his loyal pet-friend Rufus to remind himself that this really was a cakewalk when compared to _that_.

He often wondered… ten years ago, what would've happened if he hadn't push Kim into that first mission? It had popped up mere moments after she'd made her own website with the slogan of "I can do anything", which lead to her first big case. Where would they be now otherwise? He had confidence in her since that time she rescued him from some mean boys in Pre-K, becoming the first person she ever saved. And for that, he pushed her forward on what had practically become Kim's reason for living: Saving the world.

"Whatever," he told himself. Dwelling in the past just wasn't like him, and besides, he had work to do.

"Ron!" cried Ned, the Fast-Food-Restaurant's new manager and longtime friend of Ron, "How long have you been working here?"

"Uh… year and half, right?" the blond replied while rubbing his neck.

"Almost two, actually! And being here so long, I'd hope you'd have a better notion of time. Doy, don't you know what time it is?"

He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost mid… oh, crap!

"Gotta run!!" He exclaimed before grabbing his notebook, his and the bag for the stand. He came out dashing of the restaurant as if he were running the streets of Pamplona. Run

"It's really moving to see such passion…" Ned commented for himself.

Bueno Nacho had made a deal with Middletown high school, something Ron originally promoted. Now, they worked for the student's lunch hour. The system was simple, Ron would go to the school during the breaks before lunchtime, take request from the students, which should be paid in advance, and later he would come back to bring their meals ready and served.

It had taken a couple of months of… 'diplomacy' to get to this agreed upon, but Ron pushed it to the end. Why? He simply could not leave his school without doing something about the lunch hour. He could _not_ leave the students having to forever eat that hideous mystery meat that gave him the worst stomachaches of his life. So, he went that far and he was determined to keep it up, assisting to every break to change the fate of the students, even if it meant having to face…

"STOPPABLE!!!" An imposing voice barked with the might of a megaphone.

Just like Kim learned from her experiences that life always had surprises in store for her, what Ron had learned from his own exploits was that fate _definitely_ had some quarrels with him. Even graduated, he still had to deal with the teacher of his nightmares and, yet, companion to many weird events they went through together in their lives. One way or another, Steve Barkin had been a sort-of nemesis on his life ever since he'd looked at him funny when he was just in the ninth grade. He swore: This teacher had to be bad karma on him for some mistake he'd made in a past life.

"Hi, Mr. B" He said as he stopped in the entryway.

"Were you expecting me to delay the break until you arrived?" The newly appointed Principal of the school asked _gently._ "You're late!"

Well, at least he couldn't give him extra homework nowadays. That still didn't stop Barkin from being a pain in his rear, though. "No, Mr. B. I came here runnin', in case you didn't notice."

"Are you talking back to me, Stoppable?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper, which was even scarier than his barking.

"Just trying to make my point, besides-" He stopped when he heard the ringing that marked the beginning of the break "Saved by the bell. Gotta go!"

"No running in the halls!" Barkin barked, but Ron was already out of his reach.

The blond youth installed his stand near the cafeteria, his loyal friend Rufus assisting him by putting the list in place and the box of snacks on the side they could sell right now if someone wanted any. Soon the hallways started to fill with students, and some of whom began approaching him.

This job had actually made a lot of development to Ron's social skills. While it was hard at the beginning, by now he could actually remember the names of almost everyone, not like at first, when he only knew the few that he already knew from outside school, like…

"Hey, guys!" He exclaimed, welcoming the identical twins to his home away from home.

"Hey, Ronald!" Jim greeted.

"What's up, man?" Tim added.

"Hiya!" Rufus added.

"Fine here, and how are you the youngest seniors in Middletown's record doing?"

"Ruling our class!"

"Top scores!"

"And dates!"

"Cheerleaders!"

"Those are my seniors!" He said, and then exchanged a stare with Rufus who grabbed the list of requests "Same as usual?"

"Hoo-sha!" They both exclaimed.

"Cheese pizza with pepperoni and spice for two!" Ron guessed.

"Alright!" Rufus exclaimed, writing it down on the list while the Tweebs gave the money to Ron.

"Gotta run now, man"

"See ya later!"

"Take care!" Ron said dismissing the younger brothers of Kim Possible.

Looking up and forward now, he his next clients coming up. His favourite freshmen in this case, a very extravagant group, and that was saying a lot coming from him. In fact, one of the members of said gang was right now running at the two of them, and…

"RON!!!" Xun, the first and only blonde Chinese girl Ron had ever seen, screamed while jumping over his stand and grabbing him by his Bueno Nacho jacket, shaking him desperately "Hurry up and write my order down! Two nacos, three burritos and-"

"You're not eating that and you know it" Uriel, the only man in the group, spoke in an imperative tone of voice.

"Why me?" Xun whined before getting down the stand as her friends came over.

Uriel, a young boy of silver hair, feminine looking face, _always_ smiling and wearing a red and gray tracksuit stepped forward "Hi, Stoppable".

"Hi, guys" The Bueno Nacho employee greeted the group.

"Hiya!" saluted Joss, Kim's younger cousin, a farm girl currently attending Middleton High.

"Yo" Agni, a pale green-skinned and black haired girl, said simply before turning to Xun "Stop whining! You know you gain a lot of weight if you eat lot of fat."

While Uriel started listing down, all by himself, each meal for each girl and himself to Ron, the girls, well… they just kept at it.

"But Uriel won't let me eat anything with cheese!" Xun complained "And why is Joss able to then!?"

"Different metabolisms," The green-skinned girl replied "Besides, Joss burn more calories on the Swim Team than you do on the Track Team"

"Aye!" The brunette rancher replied, and then she raised both hands in front of her, thumps up and pointing toward her… privileged attributes "Beside', ma' babies here feed on that!"

'_There she goes again'_ Agni Drago thought to herself while pressing her teeth. _'All right, yeah, so Joss had a very good… okay, strike that. She had an _amazing_ development when entering puberty'_ She admitted, remembering how this had gained the Swim Team a lot of new members after she joined, while half of said members usually suffered of blood lose after practice, but not because of any injure. _'But the point is… we already made it clear that she's WAY endowed, so why did she have to shove it on our faces at every chance she gets!?'_

"Put a sock in it already, will yah?" she finally said.

"Meh, you're just jealous because you're flat" Xun commented.

"F-flat!?" Agni repeated, her veins clearly showing up around her forehead. "Are you _mocking_ me!?"

"It's not mocking! It's the truth!" The petite girl commented.

"Well, you aren't one to talk, either!"

"At least she _has_ tits!" Joss dared to say.

"_Don't_ make me rip yours, Possible!" Agni threatened raising her right fist as a green, flaming energy suddenly emerged around it.

"Enough" Uriel commented, turning around to face them with that everlasting smile of him. "You are all beautiful people inside"

"Always with that crap" Agni said, deciding to let the embarrassing subject go. It's not like this wasn't usual stuff, anyways.

"You got the orders?" Joss asked.

"Yes, he did" Ron said "A mixed salad for Agni, three small and plain ones for the rest. Add five churros and five burritos to that, and a grande bottle of coke for the group," He read, noticing that Rufus' calligraphy was really getting better, "And we're adding a cheesecake for Xun, it's on the house."

"YAY!!" The lucky girl exclaimed, jumping so high that she almost hit the roof. Her friends were already trembling at the idea of Xun Suzuki getting her hands on that sugar.

"All right, I think we can allow that" Uriel approved.

While the three girls were athletes, Uriel was their teams' manager, and for some reason, he took that job quite seriously, specially for these three girls, for whom he made sure to even arrange their diets so they would feed properly and stay fit. Needless to say, Uriel Ryman was a very important member of all of their teams.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

"All right, put it on our bills like always" Joss stated "We gotta go"

"About time!" A new voice said behind them, causing all of them to turn around, not really looking pleased to see _him_.

"Take it easy, Livius" Ron replied cheerfully "I'm not going anywhere yet"

The tall brunette sophomore student made his way through the group and stood in front of the stand, first giving the money to the naked mole-rat and then telling his order.

"Three nachos, and don't forget the Diablo sauce"

"You're really into the spice, aren't you?" Ron commented while looking for the coins to give Livius his change.

"Hey, Goldilocks!" Agni called "Put some of that sauce in our order too"

"You got it Rufus?"

"Got it!"

Livius sighed "Oh, and a small bottle of water"

"Got it!" Rufus repeated.

"You sure your pest won't make a mistake now?" The brunette asked the blond.

"Don't worry, Rufus is trustworthy" He replied. Ron really owed his pet big time for giving him so much if its time when it also had its own job to take care off. Good thing they could arrange their schedules. "If you ask me, I think you should get yourself a pet" He added.

"I'll pass"

"Goodbye, Ron" Uriel said, giving the blond a high-five. The girls followed him doing the same. By the time Ron realized it Livius was gone too. Next one in the line was Roderick.

Well, that was life for Ron Stoppable, and he made sure to enjoy it as best he could. Meeting up with Kim's cousin and Shego's daughter almost everyday sure cheered him up, especially nowadays that he couldn't meet with Kim as frequently as he used to.

Best friends since Pre-K, partners in life-crime for several years, a couple during most of their senior year, and now… now, up to this point, she was family for him, and he would always be there for her. Just like he'd be there for his parents, Monique, Yori and the Yamanouchi, and Shego. Yeah, even Shego was like family for him. Sorta like the black sheep of it, but still family.

Overall, he still wasn't sure of what he wanted from life, or what to do with his own. But he knew what to do with every day he lived: Enjoy it to its fullest.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Introducing in this chapter we have Agni, Shego's daughter and creation of **Trackula** (Also known as Zearth or Festum in other sites). If you wanna have a better idea of how she looks, search "Agni Shego" in DeviantART and you'll find some artwork of her done by Festum herself, or by even the goddess Rinacat. What's need to known about Agni's background you'll see it in the next and later chapters of this story. If you want the full story, check the fic known as "Small Surprises, Big Consequences". While it is not fundamental to get and enjoy this story, it's a really good reading.

So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you have any comments or questions please leave them in a review, I'll make sure to reply.


	4. The Life of an Ex–Villain

**Heaven in Hell**

_**The Life of an Ex-Villain**_

At Middletown High, after lunchtime, in the class 2-Z, a group of around thirty sophomores were enduring one of the hardest trials that students of that institution could bear: Exam with Miss Go.

Besides being one of the most strict and fearsome teachers around, Shego was probably the most demanding one too. Not that she wasn't fair with those who studied, but with her as a teacher? You just _had_ to study; there was no other way around it.

She currently worked on two subjects: Spanish and Literature. The current exam was of the former, and if there was one thing that she liked about exams, it was definitely the silence. So absolute and contrasting compared to the usual clamor of the classroom.

Indeed, as a teacher. Miss Go earned herself respect.

But there were always _those_ students…

"Igasu!" She called a student by his last name "There's only thirty minutes left for _starting_ to do the test!"

"More than enough" Livius replied, legs on top of his desk and arms behind his head. The test remained on his desk, still with nothing written by the student, who added: "Just taking it easy"

All right, then! She was NOT going to remind him again. Hopefully it would be too late by the time he'd realize and then his note for an incomplete test would teach him to do a proper job next time. But then again, experience had taught her that wishful thinking would most likely lead her to disappointment, and she had her momma to remind her of that, not to mention her mommy to mock her about it.

"Done, Miss Go" Uriel said, giving his test to the teacher.

And differing from Livius Igasu, who always would finish the exam at the last second possible, there was Uriel Ryman, who was always the first to finish… and sleep through for the rest of the time, another thing that annoyed her. But she could forgive him because she knew he was saving his energy to coach her daughter later. Although sometimes she wondered about his intentions for doing such thing…

Shego sighed… and kept watching over her students. Honestly, she'd never actually gotten that Child Development degree for herself because she wanted to teach. It was more of a personal goal regarding knowledge. She just wanted to be able to understand the mind of a child better. It was partly because of her daughter, at least back then, and partly because she was practically _surrounded_ by childlike men.

But anyways, her life had had many, _many_ twists, more than what most people could _possibly_ imagine during an entire lifetime, and here she was only twenty-nine. Yet, at only that age, she had already saved and nearly destroyed the world plenty of times, more than what she cared to count. And now? Now she was this: A high school teacher.

To be honest with herself, Shego had to admit that fighting was really the only thing she was good at. Sure, she had other talents, and she was cut out for working as a teacher (her students could tell), but without fighting… she just wasn't herself. That had been the main reason for her to join Team Possible: She just _needed_ the adrenaline, and she would always take Kim and her team before her own brothers. And crime? That was left in the past and out of the question; she had a daughter she had vowed to raise and never leave again. She had already lost eight years of her child's life, and while now she cherished every second alongside her. She just wished she could take those years back…

At any rate, "Teacher" was not that bad of a job, or so she kept telling herself…

"Miss Go!!" …Except for times like _these_. "We need your help!"

Shego slowly turned her gaze to stare at the blonde girl who just opened the door. If stares could kill, this one wouldn't be for killing, but for torturing.

"_What_ now, Suzuki?" She asked maliciously.

"We need your help!"

"And?"

"The school's pool is overflowing!"

"And?"

"With jellyfishes!"

"AND?"

"And I don't know! The guys just told me to come and get you, they love it when you get all soaked but-" -but as unusual as it was for her to cut herself mid-sentence, she had to in order to duck the blast of plasma that could have smashed her against the hallway wall.

But Miss Go would _not_ have it without landing at _least_ one.

"Hey!!" The Chinese girl exclaimed while running down the hallway while eluding the green flares "This is student abuse!!"

"Wrong!" The teacher said stepping out of the classroom and firing another blast to the escaping teen "It's an abuse to my patience!!"

"No running in the hallways!!" Mr. Barkin barked when he saw Xun passing right beside him… and earning the green blaze that was pointed at her.

Shego bit her lip. Suzuki got away and now she got Steve Barkin angry.

'_Then again, isn't he always angry?'_

The school's principal coughed against his fist to clarify his voice and acted as if half of his suit wasn't ruined nor half of his face had minor burns.

"Miss Go… I was looking for you," he said. And that was the beginning of a conversation that did catch the pale woman's interest.

The student's didn't have problems cheating on the exam.

* * *

Two-annoying classes later Shego had concluded with her agenda and headed home. Her daughter had club activities today, so she'd be going home alone. Fortunately Kim's annoying brother hadn't blown up another classroom, so the day could be counted as a bearable one.

Home, the one she had now, was an apartment on the fifth floor of a building, not too far from school but close enough to most things they needed. The place was not too big, but comfy enough; it had two bedroom, a kitchen and one bathroom mother and daughter had to share, a small loft which was a storeroom more than anything else, but also Shego's studio sometimes, and a main room which was both the living and dining room at once.

After leaving her things in her room, Shego went and sat on the living/dining room's sofa… letting her body relax. She turned on the TV, but there really wasn't anything interesting on. Honestly, the only thing this piece of machinery was used for lately was for whenever her daughter wanted to see one of those Japanese cartoons of hers, or for when they rented a movie to watch together, which wasn't as often these days.

Shego sighed… admitting to herself that she was feeling a little depressed. The apartment might be small, but it felt so big when she was alone. She vowed to live for her daughter from now on and told herself that watching her grow up was all she needed, but sometimes… damn, she just missed being in a relationship like last year. She missed having someone to invite for dinner and maybe to spend the night with. Heck, she missed a _certain_ someone for that, but that was in the past already, and she had to move one.

Her daughter eventually arrived home… and Shego couldn't deny feeling quite happy.

"I'm home!" Agni exclaimed. Her daughter was looking good.

"Hi, dear" Her mother replied, "How was your day?"

"The usual" She replied, leaving her bag on the side of the sofa while heading for the kitchen.

"And your kickboxing practice?" Shego continued, for the sake of the conversation.

"Still dealing with Roderick" The pale teen replied from the kitchen, where she apparently was making herself some snacks.

Shego had heard about him before, but particularly she didn't have him in any of her classes, so she knew little but what her daughter could tell her about the captain of the kickboxing club, and apparently, the only one there who was stronger than her daughter.

"You still can't beat his ass?"

"I will someday!" Agni exclaimed.

That was her daughter. Truth to be told, mother and daughter had a very good relationship. Agni was nowhere as abrasive as she was with anyone else, and she was one of the few people that came to know Shego's affectionate side, and they were quite sincere with each other. Thinking that, the green-skinned mother decided she should bring up the important subject already.

"You know, Mr. Barkin talked me today about you" She told her daughter.

"About me?"

"He said you've not been paying attention in class lately" The mother informed.

"And they asked you to talk with me about that?"

"No, they told me to stay silent and secretly watch over you," she said with a hint of humor.

Mother and daughter shared a similar smirk and thought. '_Screw them'_

"So…" Shego continued, "Can I know what's on your mind?"

It took Agni five seconds to reply, _too_ much, her mother concluded… "Well… many things" …_e__specially_ if that was the best she could come up with!

Having used that retort back in her adolescence, Shego knew that 'many things' could only mean many distractions and excuses for not mentioning what she really had in mind. "Like what?"

"Well… the tweebs invited me to a party that's two weeks ahead, I got a goddammed math test coming soon, I arranged with my gang to meet at the park… oh! And Sara Strong asked me to join the cheerleading squad"

"You're gonna be a cheerleader!?" Her mother exclaimed. If the answer was yes, she'd have to ask the girl who she was and what she done with her daughter.

"Like hell!" The young girl replied, coming out of the kitchen with a bitten toast on her hand and heading toward the bathroom.

'_Thanks god!'_ Shego cleared her voice "That's all?"

"Well, not really…"

Shego raised an eyebrow. She knew she had a good relationship with her daughter, but that also included respecting each other's privacy. She was sure Agni wouldn't tell her what was really on her mind. Could she be wrong?

"I've been thinking about… well, y'know"

Shego smirked "Boys?"

"…And girls" Agni replied, and Shego could almost feel her child blushing.

"…_Wow!_" The mother finally exclaimed, standing up and heading toward the bathroom, where she found her daughter in front of the mirror. "Since when?"

Agni seemed to think about it for a moment. "Not sure"

"You never told me about it"

"Well, I didn't feel like I should. I mean, I thought it wouldn't matter to you. After all, well…"

"Yeah, I know" She said, acknowledging the fact that she had dated a girl before too.

"It did worry me a bit at first, but when I gave it some good thought… I realized I shouldn't care that much and just do whatever I liked to"

"Well said" Shego agreed.

Well, this sure explained some things, like the latest times in which Shego, like now, would find her daughter combing her hair in the bathroom and checking her own face. Agni was finally reaching that stage of adolescence, and that gave her mother a strange feeling of mixed pride and concern.

"Ever thought of wearing make-up?" Shego asked, placing herself right behind her daughter as they both stared at the younger girl's reflection on the mirror.

"You think I should?"

"Of course. Us girls gotta look our best!" She replied, while moving her hands toward her daughter's forehead and moving some hairs from there to place them behind the ears. She smiled. Her child was sure growing into a really attractive girl.

"Then… could I borrow your black lipstick?"

"Sure"

Shego reached out and grabbed her make-up kit from beneath the mirror, picking up what the girl asked for from it. Knowing that the younger lady didn't have any experience with this, she made her turn around, grabbed her face and painted those little lips herself. Agni just went along without complaining.

"Do this," Her mother told her, making that inner kiss gesture to seal the tincture. Her daughter did as told and then turned around to look at herself once again.

It took her five seconds to finally speak. "My!" She finally exclaimed, "I look like a _bad_ girl!"

"Well, aren't you?"

Agni giggled cheerfully. She really liked her look right now.

"So…" Well, she HAD to ask this "What kind of girls do you like?"

"Kind and sweet" Her daughter replied with simplicity "Excuse me, I got to go and change"

"Kind and sweet?" Shego asked to no one once her daughter left the bathroom. She followed her to her room. "What do you mean by that?"

"By what?" Agni asked, half hidden behind her closet's door from where she was picking up some clothes. The ones she wore at school were already lying on the bed.

"Kind and sweet"

"Oh, that!" She exclaimed, "Well, the thing is that I'm really not into bad or mean girls, I already got myself for that"

"Yes, you do" Her mother agreed, causing both of them to laugh a bit.

"I like girls who are gentle and nice, you see? The kind of people that keep their friends in mind and hold them in their heart"

"I see…" Shego said; glad to see that her daughter had a good concept on what kind of people she liked "But what about the physical aspect?"

"I really don't care much about that. I like girls with strong spirits"

Agni then closed the door and showed her mother her new attire. A dark blue jean and a black top, both tight to her developing figure. In one word: _Sexy…_

"Going out somewhere?"

"I told you I arranged to meet with my friends"

Right, Shego told herself. Those students of hers with whom her daughter usually hanged out: Uriel, Xun and Joss, this last one being Kim's cousin.

"So, Agni…"

"Yeah?" The younger green girl asked, looking up.

"Are you thinking about boys and girls… or a certain girl?"

"What!? No, no!" She quickly replied

'_Double No, that's a Yes.'_

"It's not like I already have a girlfriend, or boyfriend or anything"

"Agni…" Her mother said in a very serious tone.

The younger girl tried to think of an answer while dealing her embarrassment, but when she felt it getting on her checks, she knew she was busted.

Agni sighed… and finally admitted "Yes, there's someone"

Shego simply smiled slightly, happy to see her daughter trusted her. She didn't like getting her daughter uncomfortable, but she liked it even less to have her lying at her. At any rate, she wasn't going to push her like this anymore, or she would be only forcing her child to tell another lie. She guessed it might be a girl from school or something like that, but what she did wanted to make sure was…

"Are you planning to tell her?"

"What!?" Agni exclaimed, blushing even more "I-I… I don't know if I should!"

"Bullshit" Her mother replied "What are you gonna gain from bottling up your feelings?"

Agni didn't reply, but her expression made it clear she was listening.

"If you really feel something for that person, you got to say it Agni. The result might not be what you'd like, but trust me on this: It's always better to regret what you did that what you didn't"

The younger green girl looked up at her mother with pride and admiration in her eyes "Right"

"You know I'll always support you on this" She said, putting her hands on her child's shoulders "But for me to support you, you've got to try"

"I will, mom"

"That's my girl"

Agni nodded one more time and smiled, telling herself that she definitely had the best mother in the world. Feeling like this conversation was over, she remembered her friends were waiting for her. "Well, I'm off!"

"One last question!" Her mother exclaimed when Agni was already at the door.

"…What?"

Shego smirked. "How do you like their spirit?"

Agni snorted. "With long hair and round butts I can spank!" She finally said, clapping her hands to emphasize the last word.

"Now _THAT_'s my girl!" Shego said, letting her daughter go with a smile on her face.

But as soon as the door closed, her expression changed. Doy… children surely grew fast, didn't they? And when they become teenager it seemed like they had to race for it. Honestly, she didn't know whenever to feel happy or worried about this. Now her daughter was in love with someone and… damn, this was new to the green-skinned woman, but still she would support her. She reflected on the situation, wondering a bit about who could be Agni's crush.

'_Long hair… round butt… kind and sweet… keeps her friend in her mind and her heart…'_

Why did she felt like that reminded her of someone… yet she couldn't figure out who?

Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of her communicator, the one she was given when she joined Team Possible.

"Go, Nerd" She said in a fashion similar of Kimmie's, but with her own choice of words.

Wade had already learned the best way to deal with this was ignoring the pale woman's mocking, "Got a new case, DNAmy's on the run"

"Transport?"

"Kim will pick you up in a moment, be ready"

With that said, the ex-villain, now teacher and hero's sidekick turned of the device and went to grab her green and black cat-suit along with any other piece of equipment she might need.

This might be fun…


	5. Hell

**Heaven in Hell**

_**Hell**_

She had been preparing herself for this moment since the moment she'd woken up that day. During classes she could barely focus, during lunchtime, she wasn't even hungry. During the kickboxing practice, she just vented her tension into the fighting. Roderick noticed that she was, while not focused, far more persistent than usual, as though she didn't mind the pain in the least.

And all that time… this moment that was about to arrive had been on her mind. _She_ had been in her mind. She was sure now, this wasn't simply a crush.

This person had changed her entire life two and half years ago. A lot of people had been involved back then, during her reunion with her mother and some other things she'd rather not remember, but overall, she knew she owned it not to her mother, but _her_.

She had always been grateful to her, that's for sure, and she never tried to deny it either. But grateful only reaches a certain point, not to _this_. Not to being unable to keep her out of her mind; not to feeling jealous not of her, but of those who got to spent time with her; not to _waking up_ thinking of no one BUT her! Every single fucking morning, today's being no exception!

* * *

By fulfilling its purpose to wake up a young girl, the alarm clock was rewarded with a green blast of plasma that rendered it useless. It was the least this one deserved, in the pale girl's mind, for having pulled her back to reality and away from the sweet dream she was having about a certain someone. Her mother would have to buy a new one later, after reprimanding her for melting yet _another_ alarm clock. But then again, where was her mother? Wasn't _she_ supposed to wake her up instead of this dammed thing created just to be annoying?

Agni Drago yawned and stretched her arms. Her morning's routine went smoothly as usual, just without her mother's presence. Bathroom for all it was useful, kitchen for having breakfast, and then back to her room to dress herself up. Just when she was about to leave she noticed the note left on the living room's table, which explained the unexpected change in her morning routine. A case had come up in the middle of the night and Team Possible had to assist ASAP, and that, of course, included her mother. At least she had the "heart" to leave that alarm clock to wake her up. The note also requested Agni to tell Mr. Barkin that she probably wouldn't make it in today.

Without her mother, Agni would have to take the bus, so she hurriedly picked up her things and went to the bus stop, encountering two persons whom she certainly didn't want to meet.

"Hi, Drago," Leon Venav greeted when he and Livius noticed her approach. Livius just looked away.

"Bad morning," she replied.

"Your mother's not coming to work today?" Leon asked.

"Got a job to do, so probably not," the pale teen replied.

"Good news," Livius commented, "That's a change of pace coming from you."

"Want some bad news?" She threatened. She would be glad to inform him he was about to get his ass kicked.

"Actually, meeting you is already bad enough."

Agni twitched, her hands almost lighting up in the same way her mother could. But for the best or the worse, the bus arrived and stopped anything that could have happened from happening. The three of them got on the bus and Agni sat as far away from them as possible.

* * *

"Whatever," she told herself as she walked toward the door of _her_ house. She was putting an end to this longing feeling now. What would come after it, she didn't know, but she was putting it once and for all. Dreaming was nice, but she would never be satisfied with just that. Her mother was right, she had to at least _try_, or she would regret it forever.

But when she stood up in front of the door, she found herself paralyzed. Remembering for a moment this was the exact same place where she first met the one who stole her heart. How ironic, especially considering how differently she thought now of the same person when compared to back then. She felt like laughing, but only managed to put on a sad smile for herself.

_Darn_ it, and why couldn't she just ring the bell or knock the door already!? Was she really _that_ nervous? Hell, she was starting to remind herself of Xun, not that she'd ever say that out loud, of course.

* * *

Just after she came out of Mr. Barkin officer to tell him that her mother would be absent for the day, Agni felt what anyone would presume was an earthquake, unless you're a student of Middletown high and already knew about the "one-man-stampede", or rather… one _woman_ stampede in this case.

"AGNI!"

And today's victim just happened to be her. _'Fucking great…'_

The green-skinned teen barely managed to look to the side as the school's most popular Chinese girl turned her run into a jump and practically landed on her grumpy friend, hands on her shoulders and feet somehow locked around her waist. The only thing more amusing about the blonde girl's assault was the fact that Agni managed to stay standing after the bestial tackle.

"Agni, Agni, Agni!! You got to help me!" Xun cried as if it were the end of the world.

She already didn't want to. "What for?"

"A boy asked me out!!!"

Agni gave herself a moment to suppress the urge to ignite her hands and blast her friend away. A task she managed by remembering that Xun was, after all, a friend. "…So?" Why the hell they were friends would forever remind a mystery, she honestly believed.

"What should I do?!"

'_Buy yourself a brain so you can start thinking for yourself?'_ The pale teen thought of replying as she sighed, but instead went for: "I dunno. What's this guy's name?" If she knew the guy it would be easier.

"Who," Xun replied.

"The one that asked you out, what's his name?"

"Who."

"The guy that wants to go out with you!"

"Who!"

"The idiot that's after your ass!! Who is he?!"

"Exactly!"

It hit her right then. "His name is… Who?" Xun nodded "All right, get off me already."

"You want to have sex right here?!"

"I'm telling you to get _down_!! You're heavy! Goddammit…" God forbid the day she developed ANY sexual interest in Xun!

Once she literally got the heavy weight off her shoulders, Agni grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her out of the hallway. The last comment was attracting too much attention for her liking.

"So, this Who guy, what's he about?"

"His full name is Magnus Who," And why the hell did she first introduce him by his last name!? "He's a senior, and the _best_ student of his class! Can you believe it?"

"No" Agni replied honestly. She really couldn't understand how the smartest senior would want to date Xun.

"But there's a problem. Rumors say his last three girlfriends ditched him over the course of the year, none of them lasted for long."

"So?"

"So was first."

"So _WHAT_!?

"So, his first girlfriend. But how did you know about it?"

"…Wild guess," she replied, trying to pinpoint exactly when the dictionary of names had added such options, "Why don't you just talk with So or the other girls?"

"I don't know," Xun replied sincerely.

But Agni raised an eyebrow "Is that one of their name?"

"What!? Where have you seen someone with a name like that?!"

Slapping her own face the green-skinned teen shook her head, again trying to suppress that violent urge. She needed to do something before…

"Do you think I should go for it?" …Xun asked that.

Fortunately, Agni seemed to have found her salvation just when they reached the locker's corridor.

"Montana!!" She called for while making haste toward Joss Possible. "I was _just_ looking for you."

"What're yah up to, Green?" The farm girl replied after locking her locker.

"Xun here needs some dating advice," she said gesturing over her shoulder at the blonde with her thumb. "You got more experience than me on that."

"An' ya'll can tell that because…?"

"Because!" The pale girl exclaimed with simply grabbing and shaking Joss' _melons_ for a second before starting to walk away.

* * *

Yeah, that had been fun back then, but right now it just reminded her of how clueless she was when it came down to this stuff. Good thing no one was here to see her, or she doubted she would ever hear the end of it.

She was not going to back down, though. She would never forgive herself if she did. She hated to admit it to herself, but Roderick had been right about her. She had this on her mind and had to stop running away from it. So, with the minuscule part of the might she wanted to hit Roderick with, she smashed the doorbell's button and waited for hell to break free.

This was it: The moment of truth! She was holding in her feelings no more!

* * *

Drops of sweat fell around the ring's platform as two combatants shared punches and kicks. Nowadays, the kickboxing club of Middletown's high school was widely considered one of the most brutal and savage spectacles in the entire city. Ever since two students clashed in that ring, the club was never the same again.

But while today it was, as usual, more intense than what anyone else but those two could stand against, it just wasn't the same degree of intensity that either were used to. That's what the brunette captain and champion of the club, Roderick Adanas, could easily discern while fighting his partner in this dance.

"Watch your blind spot, Vertelle!" Roderick advised while parrying her kick.

"Blind spot!?" Agni retorted while delivering a left _overcut_, which he blocked with his arm "Why don't you watch your soft spot!?"

She continued her attack with a right punch along with those words, just to miss her rival's head as he moved by the side letting her go forward. By the time she recovered her stance, he rewarded her with a kick on the jaw that sent her to the ropes.

"Your head's not in the game, is it?"

"Wanna bet?" She replied before jumping forward to attack again.

He just blocked her quick sequence of blows and evaded the last strike by jumping backwards and landing on his flexed legs… "I'll bet!" …Right before jumping forward again and punching Agni in the middle of the chest.

She withstood the blow, managing to return a fist straight to his face and forcing him to draw back, but she followed with a jumping side-kick aimed at the same spot. Roderick barely managed to block with his arms, entering then a very unique situation (his favorites) as the green skinned teen practically climbed over his arm from that kick and jumped from it high into the air, where she twisted herself proceeding to fall face down directly toward her opponent with a punch ready to knock him down.

But Roderick wasn't the champion of the club for nothing, and he proved that as he evaded the pale girl's attack on the last instant and counterattacked by giving his best left _cross_ straight into Agni's face before she ever reached the ground. The attack sent her flying toward the ropes once again, getting intertwined on them and ultimately falling out of the ring.

Everybody overlooking the match cheered for Roderick, but he didn't respond to that. He just walked toward the border and looked down at Agni, who was rubbing the sore spot on her face.

"Guess I won the bet," he simply told her.

She growled, "What do you want? A freaking cookie!?"

"I want you to get over whatever's bothering you," the brunette replied, "Otherwise, it's not fun. You're so out of it that you don't even feel the blows, but you end up being easy to predict."

She stood up, "Well, I don't give a damn. You think I'm here to entertain you? I'm here to kick your butt, smartass!"

"Then stop running away"

That _got_ her, "WHAT?!"

"You are avoiding the subject. There's clearly something on your mind you can't leave aside but don't want to deal with either," he made a pause just to confirm she was listening, "But since when are you the kind to run away, Vertelle? Pull yourself together and face me again when you can face yourself too."

That was the end of the practice for both of them.

* * *

At the Possible residence, a well-known redheaded teen hero laid on her bed after having finished combing her hair. Her latest mission, which involved stopping DNAmy, had not been as complicated as many others involving super-villains, but damn did they got messed up with the chemicals that woman was carrying? Well, she guessed she should be thankful those things didn't have any effects on their bodies and a good shower was enough to wash them away. Ron had managed to stay clean, but Shego had been showered in those chemicals too, so Kim offered to let her take a shower at her place since the older woman might have problems showing up at her apartment building in such state. So now she was waiting for her ex-girlfriend to come out of the shower when suddenly a familiar sound announced to her that someone was waiting at her house's doorstep.

At the chime of the doorbell, she walked down the stairs, feeling curious as to who could be visiting at this late of the evening, especially since she really wasn't expecting anyone. "Coming!"

Yet, it was actually a pleasant surprise to see who it was: The daughter of her ex-lover, staring at her with the sun setting right behind her.

"Agni!" She greeted the pale gray-green teenager with a smile on her face. "How have you been?" Yet, the younger girl didn't return the genial expression. Instead, for some reason she looked like she wanted to outright smack the twenty years old redhead who stood before her, and when she grabbed older woman's shoulders, her own trembling slightly, it was clear that _something_ was up…

The girl spoke into her ear… "I love you" …words that would change her life forever. Change in ways she could never have imagined. "This is all your fault," And she blamed the redhead for them.

Her olive eyes wide open; the redhead could do nothing but contemplate how the pale teen put her face right in front of her, slowly moving forward to seal their lips together in the most violent yet passionate kiss she'd ever received.

It lasted long enough for both to savor it, but not nearly as long as the younger woman had originally planned.

"AGNI?!" A third voice screamed from behind the redhead, and they both quickly separated only to turn and see her. For one of them, it was her previous partner, for the other, it was her mother. "What… what the…!?"

* * *

…


	6. The Truth

**Heaven in Hell**

_**The Truth**_

She had been forced to bear with it for long enough, so much that it became _literally_ painful with the way it affected her daily routine. She didn't want to suppress this feeling any longer, because not only did it make her prejudiced, but also made her feel like a coward. To admit the feeling itself had already been too much, since three years ago she would never ever think of loving _her_. But the feelings were there, present and constant, palpitating with every beat of her heart, and she learned the hard way one simply can't choose who to fall in love with. It wasn't much of a comfort, but she decided being a crushing idiot was better than being a coward in denial.

So she made her resolution: She would face it… she would face _her_…

She just never thought things could go _so_ wrong.

Her mother, her mother! Not Kim's mom or any other member of the redhead's family. HER mother had to be the witness of her declaration of love. Oh, Agni had felt embarrassed before, but never like this. She could _feel_ her skin tone changing due to the blood running up to her checks, she could even feel the drops of sweat tickling down the sides of her head. Why, oh goodness, _why_ the **fuck** did her _**mother**_ just have to be there!?

Time seemed to stop at the redhead's entryway, as if the last kiss had put a stop in the flow of events. Neither the mother, nor the daughter, nor the love interest for both of them seemed to dare to break the silence. Kim's mind was a blank, still unsure if the last kiss had been real or… no, darn, she wasn't dreaming and she knew it. But that meant… was it _real_!? It just-!

"Agni…" Shego suddenly spoke, causing the other two to jump and look at her in terror as if she was about to kill them. "You like… Kim?"

She hadn't thought the words, they just came out without thinking and they paralyzed the youngest girl present as though Shego had spilled liquid nitrogen over her. Kim started to look back and forth between mother and daughter and eventually settled for the later; realizing she was just as eager as Shego probably was to find the answer.

To say that Agni's mind was a mess right then would have been an understatement. Would someone ask for her name, she probably would not be able to answer properly. She had been ready to reveal her feelings to Kim, but _only_ to Kim. Not to anyone else for… _forever_ if it was up to her! And especially not to her own mother, for crying out loud!

She just wanted to get the hell out of there as if her life depended on it, but her pride was present in the back of her mind reminding her she was not a coward, so running away was not an option. Unfortunately, facing her mother seemed like an out-of-reach option for her right now, so…

Her entire body jolted when she felt a hand pressing on her shoulder, and she instantly looked at the green eyes of said hand's owner. The same girl who had shamelessly tried to order her around when they first met but couldn't, the hero who helped her when she least deserved it, the lady she even dared to insult and talk down to, the woman who had changed her life for the best and the better, the teen she once despised and thought of as a pest and an obstacle for her happiness… and now, the person of whom merely thinking about just brought her joy: Kim Possible.

That alone gave her what she needed to do just as necessary. She looked down for a moment and took a deep breath, without even realizing her hand had subconsciously gone to hold Kim's, and once she felt composed enough like to at least talk without sputtering the words, she looked up at Shego once again.

"I do"

Now it was Shego's turn to find herself speechless, and for Agni to wait for an answer which she didn't know whether she wanted to hear or not. Would her mother disapprove of her feelings…? She just didn't know what she would do.

Shego's answer, however, came faster than her daughter's. She simply closed her eyes and returned a neutral expression. "Okay," She said while nodding and then turned around, walked toward a bag laying on the side of the stairs that contained her battle-stuff and cat-suit (she had changed to some clothes that Kim lent her after the shower, though they were actually Anne's,) and walked toward the entrance. Kim and Agni just moved aside from the door to let her pass.

"See you at home" The ex-villain said to her daughter before closing the door behind her, leaving the other two alone and together.

'_Alone and together'_. Those two words resonated in Kim's mind, remembering there was no one else at home. Just her and… Agni.

Agni.

Shego's daughter.

Agni.

Her _ex_'s daughter.

Agni! Agni Svetlana Drago! THE Agni, goddammit!!!

'_No use,'_ Her mind replied to herself. Regardless of how much she tried, some part of her brain just refused to acknowledge that the girl standing beside her right then, right there, right now had just told her she loved her. It just… _didn't-make-sense_!

"I…" Agni started… and then she realized she was still holding Kim's hand, even though she hadn't even noticed when she had done such thing to begin her. That discovery alone cut her off and left her mute again.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Kim said, simply but imperatively, which surprised the pale teen, who herself simply nodded, a bit amazing that the redhead seemed to be actually taking this calmly…

She didn't know just _how_ mistaken she was, though. But she began to get a hint of it when the older girl headed to the cabinets and told her to take a seat. Agni didn't like being ordered around, but… darn, Was it that she felt she should be docile? Or maybe because she'd practically invited herself into the house? Or was it simply because it was _Kim_? She sighed. One way or another, she decided it was best to just behave and wait.

She tried to stay calm while waiting (the anxiety was eating her from inside, though), but anything she managed went to hell and beyond when Kim laid down in front of her a glass of… chocolate milk!?

'_H-how?!'_

Kim sat in the other side of the corner table, holding a similar glass in front of her. Agni stared in wonder at her, but the redhead seemed to be lost in thoughts. Her first words, ironically, seemed to read the green teen's mind…

"Uhm… how should I start this?" …but not in a convenient way.

"I dunno" Agni replied, almost feeling she should add 'Sorry' at the end, but didn't.

"You are… serious, right?"

Kimberly practically wanted to smack herself for asking that. _'The declaration, the kiss, to confirm it in front of her own __**mother**__!'_ Of course Agni was being serious!

Unfortunately Agni didn't seem to have noticed that moment of reflection in the older woman and so the question did strike her. _'So annoyingly clueless…'_

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Kim apologized, and then sought the first thing to say to lighten up the situation. "But you know… I actually feel flattered"

Kim was giggling, and Agni felt like chuckling. _'Yet… so goddamn kind and __**sweet**__.__'_

She looked at the glass in front of her, wondering just how in the world Kim knew about this being her favourite drink, and took a sip from it, which just had to be instantly followed by a much longer drink.

'_Delicious!'_

Stunned she brought the glass, now half-empty, back to the table, and looked back at the woman she fell in love with.

'_No wonder why…'_ She thought, her grip around the glass tightening. _'Everything about her just…'_

"Can I ask you just… how? Why?" Kim inquired. She _really_ needed to find a way to comprehend this.

Agni looked down. Deep inside, she knew she couldn't blame the redhead for finding it hard to believe. She didn't like the idea of having to explain it, but she was prepared for it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to!" Kim suddenly added. She knew Agni was really not the easiest person to deal with, and trying to get answer from her sometimes seemed like it would need a torture session, although maybe even that wouldn't be enough. Then again, Kim remembered having managed to gain her ex's daughter's trust before, not by being strong enough to break her defenses, but instead, soft enough to go through without harassing them. "But if you could, I would really appreciate it"

She looked carefully at the younger girl. Was she… almost smiling?

"I told you already" Agni replied, taking another sip from her glass.

'_What? Did I miss something?'_ Kim couldn't help but to wonder _'Just when did she tell me anything? Was the shock that big enough to leave me deaf during such a critical moment?'_

"It's all your fault," The teen finally added, repeating what she had said right before kissing her and clearing the redhead's doubt, while planting new ones.

'_Okay, that's going to need some explaining,' _She thought, while wondering just how she should solicit it.

"You… you just…" Agni started. It seemed that, surprisingly, Kim wouldn't have to ask for it. "You just had to be so freaking nice to me!"

Kim sighed. Maybe she actually would have to?

"First time I met you… I can honestly say I didn't like you. Partly because, well… you just wouldn't help me the way I wanted, and partly because I just kept comparing you to my mother, and as far as I was concerned, the enemy of my mother was my own enemy as well," she paused, thinking about where to follow, "And for that, I mistreated you, I insulted you, I even _attacked_ you, above everything, all because you were just doing what you thought was right in things you weren't even involved in, but I had dragged you into." Another pause, not for thinking, but for sighing this time "But yet, even though I was just being so nasty toward you… you did more for me than _anyone_ had ever done"

In her mind, Kim nodded, remembering well what Agni was referring to, since it had probably been one of her biggest sitches ever. Learning that Shego had a daughter almost three years ago had beaten any previous revelation for Kim, and that was just the beginning of a series of twists and further revelations the teenager never expected to face. But the point was that Agni's life had been unbearable for her for many years, having had no contact with her mother except for those monthly letters they'd sent each other, living with a family she didn't like and attending a school she hated. Agni had searched for Shego in desperation, hoping to change her life for the better, and Kim had been her only way through it, but Kim had ended up being far more than that.

Agni's plans, made when she was just twelve years old, had backfired in many ways, and Kim was the one to make the new, backup plans to solve and change Agni's life, not to mention save her life from a nightmare from her past that had come back for her. Things became a nightmare once again, like eight years before that (eleven from nowadays), but going through it was definitely worth it, as she had her current, better life to remind herself of.

Yet, as grateful as she was with her mother, Agni had to admit to herself that Shego had done _only_ everything she could, which surely meant a _lot_, but even so, it paled in comparison to Kim, who had done the _impossible_ and _**more**_ to help her.

"You didn't even _have_ to, but you did," Agni followed "You faced me, my mother and my _grandmothers_ just to actually _help_ me. You welcomed me into your home as if it was my own, and you actually DID make me feel at home! You treated me like a friend, watched over me even when I was practically a total stranger to you. I wouldn't give a shit about everything you were, everything you _are_, even though you actually CAN do anything. And yet you did _so __**much**_ for me…"

The pale-green girl sighed, realizing her voice was starting to sound embarrassing. She was already surprised that she could tell her so much without feeling -well- _that_ ashamed of herself. But somehow, Kim just made her feel at ease, as if… no, not if. She _knew_ Kim would not laugh at her nor do anything that could make her feel uncomfortable. That was Kim Possible, the woman she loved.

She drank the rest of her glass, savoring every drop of it to contrast the fear growing inside of her.

She hated it… she hated this feeling because she knew that she used to hate Kim, and even if hate was a very strong word, she mistreated her more than enough to deserve anything but everything she got from her. And here she was, for once, actually _asking_ something from the girl, and she knew she had absolutely no right to deserve _that_.

Thinking on it again, she didn't hate her feelings.

She feared them.

"Agni…" Kim called, drawing the younger girl's attention "I'm really, _really_ flattered, but…" Agni's heart skipped a beat. "That's just who I am"

The ex-thief's daughter could even _feel_ the blood flow beginning to circulate again, after the shock she got from thinking she was just about to get rejected. She even wanted to kick the older woman under the table for that. But as much of a relief it was to have been wrong, it really didn't calm her down because it still didn't mean she wasn't going to get rejected. And having just gotten a taste of it, she was now terrified of the idea of Kim not returning her feeling. The pain was just _much_ greater than she imagined.

'_I love her that much?'_ Agni thought before replying, "Exactly, that's exactly how you are! So unbearably kind, so unbelievably selfless and so freaking _hot!_"

"You think I'm _hot!?_" Kim asked without even thinking.

"You're a _red_head!" The teen growled… and blushed. The following words, said without looking directly at her, were barely above a whisper, "I'm weak for redheads…"

Kim sighed. _'Like mother, like daughter!'_

"Why?" Agni asked facing the redhead, her voice sounding shamefully pleading, but she didn't mind at that point, "Just why the hell did you have to be so kind to the point of making me fall in love with you!?"

Kim gulped. The face Agni was showing her was nothing she ever faced before. Eyes half closed and begging for an answer, and her checks blushing… and Kim felt herself blushing.

"I…" And that was the only word she could say straight into the younger girl's face. She just _had_ to turn her head and take a deep breath. _'How am I supposed to answer that?'_ She felt like shaking her head, feeling stupid for asking herself that, but remained still. _'Who am I fooling!? I _know_ how she wants me to answer!'_

She stared back at Agni's eyes.

'_She wants a Yes or a No…'_

For the umpteenth time that afternoon Kim felt disappointed in herself. She knew that the meaning of her motto was not that she could literally do anything as if she were some kind of goddess. Of course, there was more from her words than simply words, but sometimes she honestly wished it all was as literally and simply as some people thought it was and she made it seem.

This time, however, there was something she could **not** do.

"Agni…" She called determined, grabbing the younger girl's hand… and then Agni stood up… "Agni?" …and walked away from the kitchen as quickly as she could without running. "Agni!"

Kim stood up and followed her. '_What the hell's she doing now!?'_ She found the pale teen opening her house's entrance door. "Agni, wait!"

"I'm sorry!" She practically screamed, trying to talk faster than ever even when he mind just couldn't work right because of the nervousness, "I shouldn't have come, it was stupid, I-I am-AGH! GOODBYE!!"

The ex-villain's daughter smashed the door closed and Kim quickly followed. "Agni, wait!" Just to see the teen getting away as fast as her legs could dash, "Don't run away!!"

Agni stooped.

'_Don't run away'_ She repeated to herself _'Don't you _dare_ run away, you idiot!'_

But she couldn't turn around yet. She still wanted to get away from there ASAP, and a part of her mind was repeating that over and over to her while asking what she was waiting for. She knew what part of her mind that was, though.

It was her fear, the fear of rejection. She hadn't thought much about it, partly because she always thought she could handle a rejection and partly because she _used_ to think she had a chance with Kim, but both things had changed in her mind during the run of this afternoon.

She was terrified by the idea of rejection… especially now that her hopes had dropped so much. Just… just _why_ did she think she had a chance with Kim?! Had she thought that Kim was so good that she would accept going out with her before breaking her heart!? Yeah, she probably had unconsciously thought that. _'Idiot!'_

But if she didn't run away… she was sure of what she would have to face, and that only made her want to run away even more. But she also was sure she could not forgive herself if she did. So one way or the other, she was fucked up. _'Great job, you _idiot_!!'_

She knew the drill, though. She wasn't a coward, and it was Kim who taught her that. She could fear as much as she wanted and should, but what would define her was whether she followed her fear or not. _'I'm not a coward!'_

So she turned around… and walked toward the love of her life like a person marching toward the gallows.

'_This is it'_ She told herself once she reached Kim and looked up at her again, ready for the answer.

The answer Kim was unsure about _again_! _'Damn it!' _She almost regretted having spoken. Letting Agni go would have been easier, FAReasier than this! But she noticed Agni was trembling. _'This is meaning a lot to her'_, and yet Agni had pulled off that much courage to get this far. She deserved Kim to at least do the same, even though she knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them, but…

"Agni… I'm going to be honest with you."

* * *

Between ten and twenty blocks away, there was an entire apartment that, without anyone knowing, was in as much danger as if there was a bomb planted in it, because frankly, there was indeed a human-shaped, green-skinned and female bomb that was calling on all of her restraint to keep herself from exploding and possibility killing half and more of the building inhabitant, if not all of them.

After realizing pacing around just wouldn't do, Shego went to the kitchen and opened one of the drawers, removing a fake end of it she had found necessary to keep her daughter unaware of her small stash of alcoholic beverages she kept in the house. She didn't remember the last time she had drank something as strong as this, but the situation definitely called for it.

She reached out for another drawer, the one where she kept the glasses, and broke the first one she grabbed because of how nervous she was. Ignoring it or she would get even more anxious, she picked another and, doing her best to act calmly, she poured the drink into the transparent vessel, laughing slightly as she remembered her daughter's words.

'_Long hair…'_

She felt like an idiot.

'_Round butt…'_

Transferring the liquor into the _glass_ was turning out harder than expected.

'_Kind and sweet…'_

Once she finally managed to, she left the bottle aside, quickly picked up her drink…

'_Keeps her friend in her mind and her heart…'_

…and gulped it down instantly, throwing the glass around with all of her might right after.

"WHY the FUCK didn't I realize EARLIER!?"

It was so… _unthinkable_ yet SO fitting that it seemed _obvious!_ The idea would just never dare cross the retired thief's mind because, hell, Agni was her daughter! Her own daughter who was now in love with no one else but her very ex-girlfriend, damn it! Agni had fallen for a redhead Shego made scream out loud in God-only-knows how many nights of passion! The first woman she fell in love with. Fucking hell, the first _person_ Shego _ever_ loved: Kim Possible!! Now also her freaking own daughter's goddamned first love!! _'FUCK!!!'_

"I need a shower," She told herself. A shower would do her good, it usually did. It'd _better_ do her good, the back of her mind told her, or many lives would pay.

She did her best to avoid thinking about the whole ordeal once she was under the burning hot water. She knew the image of the two of them together wouldn't seem so wrong in her head if only she hadn't given birth to one of them or dated, kissed and fucked-the-brain-out of the other. But the combination just made it all SO wrong in her mind…

But as much as she tried to, it was futile. She had already seen, as much as she regretted, her daughter and ex kissing, and the image was engraved in her eyes, giving her wonders, asking her questions. Agni kissed Kim, Agni liked Kim… Agni also wanted to date Kim, right? Her daughter probably even wanted to… to… someday, eventually… with K-Kimmie, Agni would want to, to… _'AAAACK!! Oh, GOD! Thanks for the mental image!!'_

It didn't help at all knowing she actually _encouraged_ her daughter towards this! Only because Agni never told her who it was, though, but damn sure she could see why she wouldn't! Heck, _she_ wished she didn't know! No wonder people say ignorance is bliss…

'_How is Kimmie taking all this?'_ She thought for a moment, and that seemed to calm her down somewhat. It actually only changed the stress for tension, though. She remembered how stunned Princess looked, and the conversation she had with her daughter just yesterday made it ironically obvious that this was all new for the redhead as well. _'How long has Agni been keeping these feelings, anyway?'_

This also brought another question. Would Pumpkin return the feelings? The most likely answer was no. What wasn't likely, Shego noticed, was that she actually didn't want that either. What… what would Agni do if Kimmie rejected her? Damn it. As sick and wrong the idea of both of them together seemed right now, Shego thought she might actually prefer that to this other option. Just how deep in love her child was, anyway?

Why did she need to ask, anyway? She saw it in Agni's eyes, and _that's_ why she was so worried.

'_Damn it, Agni… damn it, Pumpkin,'_ She thought as she finished her shower.

She realized she couldn't blame anyone. Not Agni for falling for Kimmie, nor Kimmie for… whatever her answer was going to be, especially if that answer was negative, since she was probably as shocked as herself right now. She didn't even know what she could or should wish for out of all this, other than hoping that her daughter would be alright in the end.

And just when she thought she had it all down, her anxiousness returned with multiplied strength once she stepped out of the bathroom to find her daughter sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Agni!?" She exclaimed without thinking.

"Oh, hi mom" Her daughter replied as if nothing weird had happened in the last 24 hours and just returned to watch whatever Anime was going on.

It certainly stunned the mother, who fled from there almost instantly. Logic would have told her to go to her room since she was still just wearing a tower around her body, but she was so out of it that she ended up going to the kitchen and stepping over one of the tiny pieces of the glass she threw before. It sure hurt, but the pain lost her attention once she noticed the kitchen was just as she left it, with two broken glasses and the secret bottle still there. Agni had apparently not come to the kitchen yet and she was grateful for that.

She took care of everything and then went to her room to put some clothes on. The distraction helped to slightly ease her mind and once she had it all done she thought she might ask her daughter _the_ question.

"So…" She called after sitting in the other extreme of couch and sharing around ten minutes of silence with her "How did it go?"

For a minute Agni acted as if her mother had never said anything or simply wasn't there to begin with and kept her focus on, "Adolescence of Utena." The fact that the animated movie was about the romance between two girls made Shego realize she probably should have paid more attention to her child's tastes.

"She…" Her daughter finally replied, sending a shiver down the pale woman's spine "Kim told me… she needed some time to think about it"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. Jesus would review. Think about that. ;-)


	7. Struggle

**Heaven in Hell**

_**Struggle**_

Dancing, sex, fighting… once you have them down, it was all the same. It's all about interacting correctly with your partner. Keep an eye on their moves, learning everything about them. Learn where you should touch, whether for leading, sharing pleasure or causing pain. On the outside, the three activities were remarkably different, but from the _thespians_' perspective, the level of intimacy was easily recognizable.

"Fre_eea_aky, isn't it?" One of the thespians asked, holding a three-segmented nunchaku in her hands.

The other had to nod approvingly, but also smirked. "Will it be enough?"

For someone like Kim Possible, the three activities were pretty much: _"Been there, done that"_. And while this particular one was her least favorite, anyone could tell that fighting was her best field so far. Experienced fighters like Kim's previous recurrent foes, Monkey Fist and Shego (this one as her ally nowadays), could confirm that. The same applied to today's foes, which she currently faced.

"Like… the table turned?" The other criminal asked confidently. She and Ron were keeping each other's foe busy.

"Show her, KP!"

Determined to follow her friend's advice, Kim charged forward, keeping a firm eye on her enemy's moves to evade the dangerous weapon at the right time, and so she did… getting an opening on her opponent, who barely but successfully managed to elude the redhead's punch as well, locking her arm in the weapon.

Both combatants remained struggling for a moment. Kim trying to release her arm, the blonde thief trying to make her stay like that for… whatever purpose she'd _had_ in mind, since apparently, said blonde woman had already forgotten about it as well.

"Something freaky is on your mind, isn't it?" She asked the teen hero, based on her experience having fought her so often.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Shut up!" Agni snapped at Roderick before attacking again. _'Something on my mind!?'_ Like hell! _'Yeah, your bleeding corpse sounds like a good image to have in mind!'_

The brunette boxing champ blocked two of the pale teen's strikes before jumping backwards and then back forward, landing a punch that, even though she blocked it, sent Agni against the ropes, _again_.

"You're not even looking at me!" He lectured her "Your head is _anywhere_ but in this match!"

'_Shut the FUCK up!'_ She stared back at him. "Yeah? So will yours, literally, if you don't watch it carefully, so get ready!!"

For the twelfth time (Roderick kept track), Agni acted based on nothing but instinct, fury and stress. Her moves were easy to read, easy to block and even easier to evade. Stepping sideways and then landing a kick on her back, complementing the green girl's own impulse, was being boringly easy for him.

'_DARN IT! I only need him to be still for _one_ moment!'_

So easy that it worried him.

Even someone who was not a fighter could tell that Agni really wasn't experiencing one of her best moments.

"Agni, pull yourself together already!" Uriel ordered her, standing close to the ring "If you're going to keep going like this, then it's worthless to keep training!"

"SHUT the hell UP!" She retorted before regaining her balance and taking her fighting stance again. _'What the fuck does _he_ know?! He's not the one fighting up here!'_

'_This isn't good'_ Both Roderick and Uriel thought simultaneously.

"Do I have your help or what?" Xun asked Uriel. The poor coach was having the worst headache of the week having to deal with both girls at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah… dating advices," he replied, though still kept his eyes on the fight. "What was the problem again?"

Roderick and Uriel had a sort of silent understanding. Uriel had been coaching him for more than a year already and Roderick knew his coach had, for some reason, a special concern for the daughter of Miss Go. So in a way, they were both trying to find a way to solve this… awkward and problematical situation.

"Who asked me out," Xun stated.

He blinked. "Wait, what? Am I supposed to tell you?"

"Agni couldn't help, So either. Joss told me to go for it, but I wanted a second opinion."

So either? "Yeah, well, what's the problem with just giving him, whoever he is, a chance, anyway?"

Right now it seemed that Roderick was trying to exhaust Agni. Good thinking, he communicated to the brunette kick-boxer with a gesture, encouraging him to keep doing that.

They were both forgetting the pale girl's superior stamina, though. _'I'll show you now, you braggart!'_

"Who! Not Whoever!" Xun corrected him. In Uriel's opinion, someone definitely should write a dictionary to translate English to "Xun" and vice-versa. "And the problem is that… he _seems_ to be problematic, but mysterious as well, so I really can't find out anything about him."

"Find out who he hangs out with, find out who his friends are," Uriel replied, and then fully focused on the blonde girl to tell her the following words. "If even they don't know about him… then I _really_ don't think you should go out with him."

He might not be their older brother or anything, but Uriel certainly acted like one for Xun, Joss and even Agni plenty of times, and the idea of one of his "little sisters" going out with a person whose personal information seemed almost classified certainly didn't please him.

"Uriel!" Xun suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the coach's moment of reflection.

"What?"

Xun pointed at the ring "Roddy landed a good one on Agni and…"

"…she _**lost it,**_" He finished for her upon seeing the pale teen's stress had reached the point of blinding fury. Her gloves had already melted due to the green flames now covering her hands. "Roderick! Get the hell out of there!"

But the brunette kick-boxer didn't back away. Instead, he ran forward towards his opponent, tempting a heart-attack for anyone watching the match. Like a beast out of control, Agni tried to scratch that _arrogant-incompetent-gloating-IDIOT_"s face, but missed as Roderick stopped and bent backward 'til he landed with his back on the ring's platform, raising both legs to meet with the green girl's stomach and, once again, taking advantage of his rival's own impulse to throw her around, this time with all of his might, sending her flying outside of the ring.

Nobody even tried to catch Agni to save her from the hard fall. They were all too worried about for their own lives like to dare get in the way. She fell – hard –, bounced, and fell again, not waiting a second to rise again, just to be stopped by the only present person that, could she have done it, would have caught her in midair.

"Please, stop!" Xun cried, hugging her tightly while keeping her sitting on the ground, face buried on her pale shoulder, and kept begging her to stop.

Agni could barely listen to the blonde's pleas. Her _blood_ was practically boiling! She had been stressed for the last twenty-something hours, always unable to think of anything but the _same-goddamn-thing_, and she'd been waiting for this chance at the Kickboxing Club to relieve some of her stress, just to have Mr. Undefeatable stress her out even _MORE!_? Like HELL she was going to have it that way! She was going to beat the crap out of Roderick! She would teach him the lesson of his life! She-

"AGNI!"

The scream came with a hand – Uriel's hand – suddenly grabbing her right arm and stopping its movement. And just then she realized she was just about to grab her blonde by the shoulder and move her away from her… while her hands where still ablaze.

And the blonde kept begging her to stop while holding her so tightly it was slightly complicating her breathing. In Agni's mind's… there were two things now: Her fury, and Xun.

'…_odd'_

The emerald flames dissipated, and Uriel let go of the arm. Xun's eyes opened wide upon feeling Agni's arm on her shoulder again. The entire gym fell in silence for a moment. Xun cried.

"Heh, stupid girl…"

"Not as stupid as _you_, Vertelle!"

Looking up, Agni's green eyes meet with Roderick's black ones. He was just as serious as her coach had been seconds ago, but she knew his wasn't going to just go away.

She snorted, and that alone would tell Roderick just how much attention she was paying him. Trying to ignore the fact that he was acting _just_ like hispsychoanalyst father, he picked up a chair in the gym and sat there in front of her, legs spread and arms resting on them.

"Look, I know you well enough to tell that it's more likely for you to commit suicide right here than tell me just what the hell is going on with you." He paused, if only to make sure she was listening. "But if you are going to be like this, then at _least_ have enough consideration like to skip these classes, which are _not_ here for venting your stress and where you _are_ putting people in danger"

"Don't worry," Uriel said, catching the kick-boxer's attention. "I'll make sure of that."

The green-skinned teen muffed, and practically growled like a dog when Uriel caressed her head as if she was a kitten of sorts. Instantly after that, the coach clapped his hands twice to catch everyone's attention. "All right, people. Practice is over for today!"

"You heard the man!" Roderick agreed while standing up to, like his friend, speak that to everyone. Inasmuch as there was some authority around the Kickboxing Club, that was the two of them.

Everyone went to pick up their things, including Xun and Agni. Roderick waited where he stood to get a moment alone with the club's coach…

"Please, check her out" …if only to say a few words with him. "I'm _really_ starting to get worried"

"I will," Uriel assured, turning her head to look at his green-skinned friend, who was putting her club equipment in her bag.

She looked, if only, a bit calmer now. He wouldn't risk guessing, but if he had to make a theory, he'd said Agni must have been building up that stress for quite a long time for it to finally explode like this today.

Little did he know… it was from just yesterday.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Time?" Agni had asked yesterday.

Kim wanted… time to think about it? Well, time sounded reasonable.

"Yes, time" Kim confirmed, "I… really need to sort out my head. Right now, Agni… I really don't think I could give you a good answer" If _any_, she added in her mind.

Yeah, time sounded understandable.

But that didn't help it from being irksome beyond belief!

"How much time?" The younger woman asked without thinking.

The redhead closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of an answer, but… "I don't know" …was the only one she could give. "I promise I won't make you wait long, but… please, try to understand."

Agni nodded, if only because Kim had said please. Not really because of the "please", though, but because it was from Kim.

But deep inside, she felt like she had backstabbed _herself_. So much for facing her feelings in order to put an end to this silent anguish of hers, and now it was _worse!_

'_I really _am_ an idiot…'_

"But please," she called, while she still had the courage "Don't… don't hold back just because you don't want to hurt me"

"It's not like I _want_ to reject you!" Kim instantly retorted.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"That's… not it!" Kim replied to the thief she was fighting. After all, there wasn't some_thing_ on her mind.

'_But I digress,'_ She reflected, _'Got two enemies to focus on now!'_

Two that, some months ago, she'd never thought she'd face like _this_.

It had been a quick call from Wade to which Kim and Ron were fortunate to be able to respond just in time. The Golden Jubilee, one of the biggest diamonds in the world, had been stolen in Thailand and Wade had a transport ready to follow the tracks left by the thieves. It followed them to the outskirts of a city where they caught up with them in the middle of a forest: The battle's current setting.

The thief? The _new_ typical duo:

"Oh, really? Then prove it!" Adrena Lynn exclaimed, releasing Kim's arm from her new weapon but breaking her defense in the process, leaving her open to receive a kick in the stomach that sent her to crash against a close tree.

'_Damn, she _is_ getting stronger!'_

She had no idea of what it could be, but whatever Lynn and her partner were undergoing, it sure worked out.

Kim ducked just in time to avoid the weapon's horizontal attack, and then charged forward pushing the blonde thief into the ground, but moving away from her as soon as she noticed Lynn was counterattacking.

Ron caught her up and helped her regain her almost lost balance as she gained distance from her enemy… but then she felt Ron pushing her away right before raising his leg to kick her on the face. Although stunned for a moment, Kim managed to catch sight of _another_ Ron standing not too far away from there, and then everything made sense.

The teen hero raised her arm just in time to block "Ron"'s next assault and quickly counterattacked with a fist right to the face that not only sent her enemy down to the ground, but also broke that person's concentration and thus, dispelling those irksome shape-shifting abilities.

"Ouchy!" Camille Leon, now back on her real appearance, complained "I was, like, close?"

"Try harder" The redhead replied before focusing back on Lynn, who was already back on her feet.

Almost as fast, Camille stood back up to face Ron once again.

"So, what's on her mind?" She asked slyly.

"Nothing's on her mind!" He replied before attempting to land a hit, which as unusual as it was, Camille managed to block sending a _don't-gimme-that_ look his way. He stepped back… and sighed. "You can tell?"

"Girl stuff," the ex-socialite, now professional thief, replied while 'fixing' her hair. "And as for it being so _private_, I can tell even it's not just something, but some_one_."

"Yeah, heh-heh, sure" He replied, trying to play the ignorant. "Now just who could that be?"

Camille's reply to him came by her suddenly using her powers to take the appearance of a certain green-skinned woman he knew well enough, just like her nanotech-jumpsuit turned into the very well known black and green cat-suit.

"Oh, no! You did not just do that!"

"So I'm like… _exactly_ right, uh?" She replied, managing to even imitate Shego's voice, though not much of her choice of words. "They are back to _biz-ness!_"

She emphasized the last word with a side-kick, which Ron instinctively avoided. Not because of battle instincts, but because of the image of _Shego_.

"Ah-AH!" He exclaimed, gesturing with his index finger. "You're wrong! It's not Shego, but Shego's daughter!"

And that allowed him to see an expression he never thought he'd see on Shego's face. Kinda made him proud, but… "Shego's… _daughter!?_"

…but _that_ allowed him to realize that his attempt of mocking her by shoving how wrong she was right on her face had backfired… and "critically" didn't even begin to describe it.

"Oh, yeah. I heard it on the net. She, like, turned out to have a daughter… " Camille followed, not noticing how Ron was covering his mouth as if wishing what he had said had not managed to escape beyond his lips. "So scandalous, heh, glad I'm not her!"

Ron checked around, almost praying, to see Kim and Lynn still busy with each others, and apparently neither of them had noticed what he had just let slip.

"Even _more_ scandalous! You're telling me _Kim Possible_ is now dating the _daughter_ of her ex-girlfriend!?"

"Kim's not dating her! Agni's crushing on her!!" He exclaimed trying to prevent a misunderstanding, but then realizing he was leaving out even _more_. _'Oh, KP's so gonna be mad at me!'_

"Agni? So that's her name, uh? And how does she look like, like this?" Camille asked suddenly taking the shape of what looked like an eighteen-year-old Shego, in the blond sidekick's opinion.

"Uh… her hair's shorter, like, shoulder length? And she's pretty much flat, not that I'd recommend you to tell her that." At that point, he was lost in the discussion which… actually seemed like fun to him and the shape-shifter "You got her hips okay, though, but the eyes are bigger… uh, yeah, now you got it right. Now, about the stature…"

Not too far but not too close from there either, the other members of each duo were still "_at it"_. As small, simple and fragile as it looked, the redhead's wrist-Kimmunicator was actually bulletproof, and well enough of a shield if used with enough skill, something Kim Possible certainly didn't lack.

"Return the Golden Jubilee!" She ordered, "Unless you want me to get _serious!_"

"You don't scare me, you ain't Shego!" Lynn replied, "Where is she, anyway? It's _freaky_ to see you two without her nowadays."

"She… had some business to attend to!" Kim replied, which wasn't really a lie since 'Miss Go' had an exam to run in her class, but the real reason for which Kim decided to take this mission with just Ron and Rufus was because, well, she and Shego hadn't talked ever since that 'incident' at her home yesterday, and she really didn't feel ready to talk to her just yet. _'SO awkward that this is _SO_ the drama!'_

"Right, and you want me to believe there's nothing on your mind?"

"_Whether_ there's something on my mind or not is none of your business, Lynn! Besides-"

"KP!" Ron suddenly called, interrupting his best friend.

The teen hero turned her head just enough to see Ron, who was looking cheerfully and pointing with his hand at… _'Oh, __**no!**__'_

"Look! We managed to replicate Agni from just her description!" The blond exclaimed, and Camille even grinned in a way that, had Agni seen it, would feel _insulted_. It didn't help seeing that both of them seemed quite proud of their "success".

Lynn, who undesirably witnessed the same thing, couldn't help sharing an understandable look with her opponent once they both looked at each other again, sighing together.

"I know" Kim started.

"Yeah, _sidekicks_" Lynn finished.

"Hey!" Camille suddenly exclaimed, and Kim couldn't help finding it odd to see Agni speaking with Shego's voice "C'mon, Adry!"

"Adry?" Kim repeated while blinking surprised.

"I'm _trying_, okay!? I know I'm not as good as you when it comes to fighting, but I AM trying!"

"Trying _how!?_ Trying to lose time playing with your _freaky_ powers!? Or is this your new idea of _distraction_!?"

"This is my new plan!"

"New plan?" Both Kim and Ron asked out loud.

"And what's that plan supposed to be?" Lynn questioned.

"Watch me in action!" She said before leaving Ron's side and running at full speed toward Kim, who blocked the other thief's punch with her arms. "How about it?" She asked her "Can you, like, fight your new _girlfriend_!?"

Camille stepped back, and then jumped forward delivering a falling kick, which Kim did not only avoid, but also took advantage of the recovery time to capture the shape-shifter into a headlock.

"Return back to your own form!" She ordered, _angrily,_ "_NOW!_"

Camille wasn't really obeying, but the teen cutting her breathing and blood circulation was already making her return to her own form, if at least partly, since her transformation was cut midways because of Lynn attacking the redhead to free her partner, who fell coughing on the floor.

The blonde and redhead kept fighting, and particularly Lynn was being more aggressive now, forcing Kim to step back more often than not. Ron decided to run and assist her, but in his rush he didn't notice the other thief recovering and that earned him a fall face first to the dirt as Camille kicked out his legs, forcing him to trip, then stepping over him and running to assist _her_ partner, right after taking Ron's appearance once again in hopes of confusing the teen hero.

It didn't work, though, as Kim blocked the first attack she attempted. That didn't, however, stop her and Lynn from taking the upper hand in the fight since it was two against one, until they finally landed a dual side-kick on the teen's stomach sending her flying backwards and causing a big splash in the water.

'_Who the hell put a _river_ here!?'_ She wondered as she stood up, now completely soaked, just in time to avoid her enemies' flying kicks. Darn, _now_ she'd wish Shego were by her side!

"Give up, Kim Possible!" Camille ordered; now back in her original shape.

"You can't win alone against the two of us!"

Fortunately for the graduated cheerleader, she wasn't really alone. It was just that nobody had noticed the blond sidekick approaching the two from around the trees.

"Okay, Rufus!" He called, and his mole-rat pet-friend popped out of his pocked "Time to get serious!"

"All right!" He concurred, climbing up to his master's shoulder, and beginning to _concentrate_.

Unknown to the three girls, it was actually Kim who was now doing her best with the distraction, if only it wasn't because she herself didn't know that part of the actually never-planned but just-improvised plan. Her breathing was already troublesome after a minute of fighting the two thieves in the river (the water up to their knees surely wasn't helping), but then, _it_ happened.

"Hey!" Camille exclaimed, suddenly noticing the water wasn't as still as it had been just moments ago.

"What the hell's up?!" Lynn wondered, seeing how the stream suddenly began flowing _quite_ fast!

Eventually both women turned around, following the river's _new_ direction, to see what had already put a smile on Kim's face: The image of Ron Stoppable, standing in the middle of the river as the water became a whirlpool around his body, which was emanating a bluish aura that matched the azure glow of his eyes.

'_Mystical Monkey Powers'_ Kim reminded herself _'Believe in them!'_

"What the…?"

"I told you to take care of the sidekick!"

"You needed my help with Possible!"

"I was doing just fine!"

"Was not!"

"Shut up and get ready!"

"Ready for, like, what?"

"…something _freaky_"

Kim just stepped back to contemplate the events that were just about to take place.

'_Heh, what are friends for?'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'Friends' were, as her mother had taught her, those who are worth putting up with.

"Here" Joss said, giving Agni one of the four sodas she just bought from the vending machine "An' remember, Jinx, _ya'll_ owe me one"

"Zip it, cowgirl" She replied before taking the first sip. "Unless you want me owe you more than just a soda"

"Two, actually."

"You sure you're okay, Agni?" Xun asked.

"For the ump-fucking-teenth time, I'm fine!" She said, moving her head to show that it was still properly connected to her neck "Maybe I'm still not good enough to beat Idiot-Rick, but like hell I'm gonna break because of just a couple of smacks"

"Yeah, we all know how hardheaded you are," Uriel commented, sitting beside her on the bench placed outside the neighborhood's casual market.

"Very funny…"

"Seriously, you'd be turning my hair white if it wasn't like that already!"

"Ya' told _me_ the same thing," Joss said, sitting with the group.

"Well, I've _got_ to put some effort on you, right?" The coach replied.

"Why?" Xun casually asked.

Neither of them replied. Now _this_ caught Agni's attention. "Something we don't know?"

"You didn't tell them?" Uriel asked, leaning forward to see Joss across the other two.

"Tell us what?" Xun inquired.

"I… got selected to participate in the school's sports tournament, on the swimming team, on our school's behalf"

"Really!?"

"That's amazing, Joss!"

"It _would_ be… if this here jerk wouldn'a been busting ma' ass as if ma' life depended on it!"

"_Boosting_ your ass?" Xun mistakenly repeated, and then turned to Uriel. "Hey, can you do the same with Agni's breasts?" And _that_ earned her a hit on the head "OW!"

"They are fine as they are!" The pale teen replied, taking another drink of her soda.

"Wow" Uriel commented, "Where did that sudden confidence come from?"

She smirked at him. "Someone told me I'm pretty."

"Your mom," Joss claimed.

Agni didn't listen to her. After all, it hadn't been her mom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What?" Agni had asked the day before, confused at Kim's words. She _didn't – __**want**_ to reject her? What was that supposed to mean?

"I mean… look, I'm not blind, and I know you're a pretty girl"

'_Pretty?!'_ She felt herself blushing, and knowing she couldn't hide it in front of her only made her blush even more.

And of course,the fact didn't escape Kim's eyes. Like she said, she wasn't blind, and Agni's current expression was… causing something strange in her that she couldn't pinpoint just yet. "Y-yeah!" She replied as if answering a question not asked, at least not loudly "So stop acting so surprised! You're slender, attractive, flexible…"

'_She checks me out!?'_ The blush was getting worse.

"And I know you're a good person," A pause, "Quite deep inside. But a good person nonetheless," she added, looking back at the blush she somehow couldn't get enough of. "B-but… there's a lot more for me to consider."

"Like?" Stupid question.

"Your mother, I mean… she doesn't matter like _that_" She clarified. The last thing she needed was to make Agni believe she wanted to be Shego's girlfriend these days, "But… well, you know, it's already going to be awkward facing her again."

"I know," She admitted, and then the bit her lip, gathering the willpower to say the next words. "I'm sorry"

She never liked doing so, but she _had_ to apology in this occasion, now that she realized that confessing her feelings could even screw her mother's friendship with her ex-girlfriend, and considering what people say about how hard it was to keep friendship after romance, well, to say she was sorry was the least she could do. Yet…

"Don't," Kim countered "Please don't feel bad about it, because I mean it when I say I'm flattered by your feelings, Agni."

The young pale teen gulped, anxiety and fear mixing in her voice due to the next question. "So… will you consider…? You and I…? Being my…?"

"I will" The redhead told her, placing both hands on her shoulder. The proximity made Agni shake for a second. "I'll give you a call when I've made up my mind, all right?"

Agni looked down, yet nodded, and then slowly she raised her face again. She had not planned this, but… so close, so _close!_ She could even smell the aroma of shampoo in Kim's shiny hair, shiny as her beautiful eyes, beautiful as everything in her face, from the chin to the forehead and from the eyebrows to the li–

Kim's lips suddenly showed her a smile. _That did it._

In just a second, the pale teen raised to stand on just her toes, her hands grabbing the redhead by the arms near the shoulder, and their lips locking together in a second kiss. This time, with no witness but the setting sun radiating its remaining light upon them.

"Th-thanks!" She hastily said after breaking the kiss "Good bye."

And this time, she did run away.

Kim gulped, still shaken by such passionate act coming from such a young girl, which she didn't know whether to be thankful for… or blameful about it, because now she was sure that she was going to have quite a hard time deciding what to do about it.

She turned around and walked back home, doing her best to ignore that little voice in the back of her mind telling her it was not fair that the kiss had been so short she couldn't savor it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"It's not fair!" Camille whined as they were dragged into the police van. "We almost had her down, and Shego wasn't even here, and we got beat by the sidekick!?"

"If you could have only taken care of him like I told you," Lynn murmured, mostly to herself.

"Are you, like, mad at me?" She shyly asked to her partner as they sat on the seats inside the van's rear compartment.

Adrena sighed and looked up to the vehicle's roof, her sight lost, and stayed like that for a moment, until the cops closed their doors and she finally said: "As _freaky_ as it sounds, I'm not."

Outside of the van, the police officer of the Thailand Police Department was finishing thanking the dynamic duo for their help, even though they couldn't understand much because of his bad English. At least he got down Miss Possible's "No Big." Then they proceeded to carry on their job, to return the Golden Jubilee and send the criminals to jail, after leaving the pair with a couple of towels for them to dry themselves while they waited for the ride Wade had already arranged for them.

"Good job back there, Ron" Kim complemented him, "You're getting better at handling your powers."

"Nah, not really," He retorted. "It's really all thanks to Rufus, see? He's the one who got the Meditation thing down that lets me gain access to the power. Back in our time at Yamanouchi, he excelled in the class"

"And how did you do in that class?" She wondered out loud.

He blushed slightly and turned his head "I… fell asleep during it, hehe."

She giggled. "Well, at least you took a good nap"

"Sorry for letting that slip, KP"

She didn't get what he meant instantly. "Uh?"

"Y'know" He replied rubbing the back of his head "The Agni thingy"

"Oh-OH! Right. It's okay, don't sweat it…"

"Say, have you thought about it?"

"Uh?" Again.

"I mean, what you're going to tell Agni"

"Oh, that… well, I've actually taken a decision already."

"Really!?" He sounded more surprised than she expected. More than _he_ expected, actually.

"Yeah… and I'm going to have to turn it down, I'm afraid"

"What? But why?!"

"I just… don't think it would work"

"Are you sure, KP? Because I honestly, and I meant it, I honestly think it would be a good idea. I mean, Agni has never opened up to anyone as much as to you, without counting Shego, of course, but you get the point, and you… you really could use someone to love you right now, don't you think?"

She sighed, looking down at her feet. That tiny voice was back again, telling her from the back of her brain that Ron was right. _Totally_ right. "Maybe if things could have been different, Ron, but… I can't go out with someone whose mother I used to date, you see?"

He rolled his eyes, "Ooohhhh, yeah, I guess that would make it awkward."

"Awk-wierd" Rufus added as he too was drying himself with the end of Ron's towel.

"Exactly" Kim concurred "That's why I can't go on with this. I just hope Agni might be able to understand."

"Pity" Ron spoke.

"Uh-uh, pity" Rufus agreed.

Yup, they both added in their mind. Truly a pity.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She ended up spending a lot more time with her friends than she had expected, and surprisingly enough even to her, it felt pitiful when they realized it was quite late and they all should be heading home already.

At least all this had helped Agni clear her mind and not think so much about a certain someone else. However, for neither the first nor the last time, her luck would prove to her how bad it could be.

When she arrived, she initially thought her mom was with someone else, which was already weird enough. That changed, however, when she noticed she was just talking over the phone, which she hang up shortly after.

"Who was it?" Agni asked.

"Pri–er, I mean, Kimmie" Her mother replied, sounding troubled "She wants to meet you tonight."

"Tonight!?" She asked with eyes wide open "A-as in-!?"

"_Now!_"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long.


	8. Agni's Heart

**Heaven in Hell**

_**Agni's Heart**_

Shego woke up. She had fallen asleep in her apartment's living room, on the couch, to be precise. After she came back from work… she just couldn't bring herself to do anything. Her daughter being all she could think about. She hadn't been this worried about her since… almost three years ago, damn it.

So she just sat there on the couch, and that's the last thing she remembered, until she woke up… by the sound of the telephone ringing, damn it!

She stood so quickly that she almost fell back on the floor, but having once regained her balance, she hurried up to the goddamned machine and picked it up.

"Who the hell is it?!" The stressed woman exclaimed.

"Shego?"

"Pr-Princes!?" The stress was suddenly gone "H-hi!"

"Uhm… sorry to call at this hour, Shego" What hour was it, anyway? "Is… is Agni there?"

Was she? Shego held the phone away from her ear for a moment and looked around. Nope, Agni sure wasn't here. She would have woken up if her daughter had arrived, that's for sure. "She isn't, she hasn't come home from school yet"

"Isn't it a bit late?" Kim asked, and Shego noticed her voice sounded… dull.

"Sometimes she hangs out with her friends, much to her distress," the pale woman replied, failing at making a joke to lighten up the mood. She hadn't spoken to Kim ever since she caught her with her daughter and… well, things kept being awkward and… tense.

"Oh, right. Joss hasn't come back home either"

"Doy, they must be together," Shego deadpanned.

"Together…" She heard Kim repeat in a whisper…

Shego gulped "K-Kimmie?"

No reply "Kimmie!"

"Oh! Sorry, I zoned out for a moment" The redhead answered, but again, with no humor in her voice. Almost no emotion at all. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"…Sure."

"Agni and I need to talk, so… can you tell her to meet me tonight at Bueno Nacho?"

Why Bueno Nacho? "Sure can."

"Thanks."

"Kimmie!" She exclaimed, fearing that her ex-girlfriend might be about to hang up.

"What?" She asked, finally showing some reaction: Surprise over the other's abruptness.

"Uhm…" She trailed off. She was about to ask what Kim was going to tell Agni, but then she remembered that she still had to tell her daughter that she had to meet the redhead, and taking that in consideration… did she really want to know? "Nothing. Take care"

Shego heard her apartment's door being opened.

"Good bye" Kim said, and then hung up the phone.

Shego remained there for a moment. She… really didn't know how to feel about all this, but…

"Who was it?" Her daughter asked, entering the living room.

"Pri–er, I mean, Kimmie" She corrected herself, ready to give the big news already, "She wants to meet you tonight."

"Tonight!?" Agni asked with eyes wide open "A-as in-!?"

"Now!" She deadpanned, and Agni went _running_ to her room.

Shego sighed, hearing as her daughter was making a mess in her room while clearly trying to prepare herself. Part of her told her that she should find this funny, but for a _certain reason_, this didn't seem like fun at all. Sighing again, she decided to better go save her daughter from part of the agonizing anxiety and help her.

"You're not planning on putting those on, are you?" The mother questioned upon entering her daughter's room and seeing her holding the only pink piece of clothing in the girl's entire wardrobe.

"I-I don't know," She confessed, not even caring that she was acting so embarrassingly. "I don't have any other panties like this – I mean, I…"

Shego silently cursed the day Joss gave those to Agni as birthday's gift, saying she needed some good lingerie to compensate for her body. If she wasn't Kim's cousin Shego would have…

She sighed; it was becoming a bad habit. "Kiddo, you ain't gonna go there to _get laid_, for crying out loud!" She stated, and then a doubt rose on her mind.

"Yea'… you're right"

She didn't think before the following words escape her mouth. "You're still virgin, right?"

"_What!?_" An astonished Agni asked.

"Sorry" She quickly apologized, face-palming herself, "Never mind, forget I said that."

"Damn _right_ I am!" Agni couldn't help but to scream.

The school teacher blinked, looking surprised at her daughter. Not because of what she stated, but because of the teen putting it almost as something to be proud of. Once again this made her wonder for how long had Agni been in love with Kimmie…

'_If she was while I was still dating her…'_ She started thinking, but stopped and shocked the thought away. Sometimes it was better not to know.

"R-right" She replied, calling back on her mind the reason for being in Agni's room. "Anyway, let me help you with that."

"With wha'?"

"With your attire, _doy!_" The woman spelled out, walking up her daughter and taking those pink panties out of her hands. "Get those off first, and take a quick bath, damn, you smell!"

"Kickboxing practice, heh heh…" She retorted, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah? Well, you need some _dating_ practice now that I think about it," She paused, and looked at her daughter eyes, silently agreeing with her to pretend she just didn't say that. "J-just go take a damn shower and get pretty! You know where the make up is"

Agni nodded.

"I'll pick what you'll wear while you're at it."

"Al… Alright" The pale teen agreed, finding the situation kinda… weird. She wasn't even sure if she should say thanks or not, but opted for hurrying up with the shower, throwing her clothes away while she headed for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she was out of the bathroom and walking back to her room wearing nothing but some white panties and a towel around her neck, its ends covering as much as she had of breasts. Never mind that, her mother couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow to the… endless amusement living with her daughter brought day after day.

"What?" The younger woman asked once she noticed her mother's bewildered expression.

"Nothing" She replied, "Come're an' put this on."

Agni walked to the bed, seeing the attire her mother had laid out for her, when she suddenly felt two fingers at her hips, both stretching the panties' waistbands away from her skin, and the next thing she knew, those panties were on the floor, its sides burned by green plasma, which was what let it fall free.

"M-mom!"

"You're not wearing those," The woman averred, crossing her arms on her chest.

"B-but why!?"

"Just put on your clothes already!"

Blushing, the fifteen-year-old girl dressed herself up in the clothes her mother had selected: Tight black leather pants, her most stylish shirt, and some sexy boots that went well with her pants. No underwear at all, so this guaranteed to show off as many curves as the, admittedly, flat teen had, not to mention to show a nice portion of skin, just enough to tease the eyes.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Agni found herself to be…

"Gorgeous" Shego assured, standing besides her daughter and putting a hand on her shoulder while they both looked at the mirror. "And that's the least you can accept if you want to catch Pumpkin's eye."

Agni looked up at her mom… without knowing what to say. Up until now, they had avoided the subject of what happened just a couple of days ago. As far as Agni figured, that had been for a reason that, apparently, her mother had just proven to be false. She… well, she really wasn't sure of what her mom could think of it, but she highly _doubted_ Shego would _approve_ of her crush. Yet now… she was supporting her?

"Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah!"

The older woman raised a leg pouch similar to the one she had in her catsuit for Agni to attach besides her right boot. The outfit was so skinny that it lacked pockets, so she needed this to store her wallet, keys and cell phone (this one actually built by Wade). The teen quickly strapped that down, said rushed goodbye, and left the building…

…just to come back five minutes later to find her mom waiting for her at the door.

"Wh-where did she ask me to meet her?" She asked, clearly embarrassed.

Again, Shego thought this should seem like fun, but it just didn't feel that way. "Bueno Nacho"

"Oh… why there?"

Another sigh, "It's a good in-between point from her house and ours, and what did you expect, a fancy restaurant?"

"No, but…" …but she disliked Bueno Nacho. Sure, she ordered her school lunches from Goldilocks, but that was just because Middletown High's cafeteria meals were just worse, as unbelievable as that seemed for the pale girl before transferring to that school. But back to the point: Agni had grown _sick_ of Bueno Nacho, all thanks to uncle Hego and her own damn cousin-sister, and Kim _knew_ that! And after the afternoon she had with the redhead not long ago, she was confident Kim wouldn't just forget that. "It feels sorta… tactless?"

Shego felt a chill going down her spine. Why? She wasn't sure. "Just go," She told her daughter, "You'll gain nothing from just staying here and fidgeting."

Her mom was right, Agni told herself, but now the inquisitiveness was being too much at this point not to ask. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why… why are you helping me!?" She finally questioned. She waited a moment for her mom's reply, but since it didn't come… "You obviously don't like this whole me-being-in-love-with-Princess thing, so I doubt you'd like the idea of me _dating_ her! So then why are you helping me?!"

"Whatever I like or don't doesn't matter" Shego replied, but…

"It does!"

"Not anymore" She followed, "I'm not dating Princess anymore, we broke up nearly a year ago, remember?"

"Yes, but…"

"She's free to date whoever she wants, and so are you."

"But you-!"

"No _buts_!" The mother barked, then sighed once again. _'Then again… she'll be at peace more easily knowing it all… than ignoring everything'_

She would let her brat of daughter bear the burden she wanted to take with her. "You're right: I am _not_ comfortable with this."

Agni gulped, and nodded.

Shego smiled "However, you're my daughter, and your happiness is more important to me than _anything_ I could think on regards of this issue, so stop worrying and just g-"

Her words were interrupted when Agni's arms embraced her… smashing her against the door.

"You've gotten damn strong, kiddo," She commented, laughing slightly this time.

"Thank you" Was her daughter's reply, "You're the best."

"Always" She answered, gently moving her child away, "Now go, you have my blessing."

Agni nodded, kissed her mother goodbye, and ran toward the stairs and out of the building.

She ran all the way towards Bueno Nacho, still scared of what Kim's answer would be, but having her mother's words to encourage her.

Finally she reached her destination, but as she half-expected (and half-hoped to a point), Kim wasn't there yet. She thought she would have to wait, but then she heard the entrance door, which she just crossed, opening behind her back. She instantly turned around to find…

"…Goldilocks," She disappointedly deadpanned.

"Hey, Agni!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully, "Whatcha doing, baby?"

She frowned and lit up her hand.

"Okay, okay! I take that back!" He suddenly exclaimed, raising his arms in defense.

"Take back!" Rufus repeated from Ron's pocket.

"Call me _'baby'_ again and I'll have to look for a new nickname for you," She threatened.

"How does that work?"

"_Goldilocks_ wouldn't do anymore…"

"Ah-aaaahhh! Hehe, yeah, I get it," He rubbed the back of his head nervously, as if feeling he had to protect his hair. _'Damn, I need a haircut!'_ He reflexively thought before adding his next comment. "Looking nice, uh?"

Agni had to hold down the urge to throw up at the thought of this guy checking her out. Usually she was okay with Ron, but from time to time, the blond tended to stand _just right_ on the line that most people should not cross with her.

"Not for you, if that's what you thought" She retorted.

"Sorry, not into green girls," He said cheerfully, as if assuming _she_ intended something with him. The only thing that was saving his hair right now was that she knew him well enough like to know he was joking. But then…

"Try with KP," He added. "She seems to be into your type"

Her expression betrayed her for a moment, showing her current surprise at the Bueno Nacho employee's words. Fortunately, he didn't catch her like this.

What was he intending, anyway? It was truth she had dressed herself up specifically for the person he mentioned, but how much could he possibly know 'bout that?

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked him, though only to change the subject. She had noticed he was wearing the place's uniform, but: "I thought you weren't scheduled for this shift."

"A friend asked me to cover him," He answered. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What brings you here tonight?"

"Came to meet with-" She paused and shook her head before yelling… "I mean, none of your business!!" …loud enough to catch everyone's attention, even if there wasn't many people.

He nodded… "None it is!" …and agreed, while adjusting his Bueno Nacho jacket. "Want me to bring you something while you wait?"

"No!" She barked out of the growing tension that was applying… only to herself, she realized, and then felt like an idiot. "Uhm… milkshake, please?"

"On it!" He said taking his notebook and pen out of his jacket's pocket and writing it down, plus adding: "Please wait at your seat" right before heading to the staff section.

She decided to listen to him for once and, after sighing, headed toward one of the tables' seats. All she had to do now was to wait… for Kim. Yeah, just wait, she told herself. Kim shouldn't take long. She's always such a nice person…

But damn did she hate waiting!

_C'mon!_ She told herself. _You've waited for not-even-you-know how much time to tell her your feelings! Damn right you… damn right I can wait a few more minutes!_

She thought that she should think of something else to calm herself down, but she also knew there was no way she could keep her mind focused on anything that wasn't her Kim.

_Her_ Kim? No… _she still isn't mine._

Fine, then she'd think about Kim, just not about when Kim would finally arrive. What moment should she call back then?

The first thing that came to her mind was her meeting with Kim, and that helped her think of something else, if only for a short time: Why she ended up meeting Kim.

As it turned out, Agni had been born when Shego was just fourteen years old, and four years after that, Shego left her family, left Team Go, left her daughter behind… and became a villain. Everyone wondered why, and everyone made up his or her own explanations. Uncle Hego believed it was because his sister enjoyed it more being a villain, uncle Mego said that she began to care about no one but herself, and that was the reason. The Wegos never knew, never assumed, but openly admitted they didn't know. And then… her godfather, Dmitri, didn't know either, and her grandmothers wouldn't tell her shit except the easy-to-say "because she decided to" and leave it as that. But when Dmitri went and asked them himself, Agni overheard the conversation. The explanation given was… because Shego had killed someone. More precisely: The bastard that kidnapped Agni and tried to use her as hostage to get to the four-years-old little girl's mother.

Nevertheless, none of those reasons were the real one, but the point was that Agni was separated from her mother, and spent eight years with the rest of her family… whom she couldn't even _stand!_ Her oldest uncles were idiots; her grandmothers forced her to hide her skin color with some stupid makeup, and her cousin and the Wegos, who were like slightly older siblings for her due to their age proximity, didn't help much either. Sometimes she could take comfort with her godfather, but that was just a temporary respite from the rest of her life. She just couldn't take it anymore. The only thing left for her to look forward to were the letters she would exchange, month after month, with her mother, but what she really wanted was to be with her mother!

It did seem like an unreachable dream for a good while, a _darn_ good _long_ while. Her mother was a criminal, a _wanted_ criminal in eleven countries. Shego obviously kept moving, never staying in the same place for long enough to be tracked down. How could a child pursue her then?

But Agni kept on tracking down all the news about her mother that she could find on the Internet. Every theft she committed, every crime, every assault, and man, she felt _proud_ of being the daughter of such an amazing woman! But as it turned out, even _that_ was something she couldn't enjoy to the fullest because she had to keep it _hidden!_ She had to keep it secret she was "_that embarrassment_'s" daughter. Even now she twitched at the memory. Embarrassment!? Her mother was the _Greatest!_

'_Off topic again, idiot.'_ Agni told herself. '_No use in getting worked up now, what face are you going to welcome Kim with, eh?'_

She looked around for a moment, to see if there was any sign of the redhead, but still nothing. Funny, to think that _now_ she wanted to see her more than back then.

Indeed, back then, after having learned so much about her mother, Agni concluded that there could be only _one_ possible pathway to her mother: She who could do anything, Kim Possible.

So Agni, being just twelve years old, ran away from home and somehow (she still was a bit surprised that she managed to) reached Middletown and Kim's house, which would, ironically, later become her own home as well for some time. And… _oh, god!_

How come she'd never considered this for so long? Man, to think she used to _live-with-Kimmie! DAYUM! _She had to cover herself because, one, she felt herself blushing, and two, she was one step away from grinning like an idiot. _'Geez, love _really_ makes you an idiot!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rolling wheels, and when she turned her head she saw a restaurant cart stopping right at her side… by Rufus. Latest technological improvement of the year, she remembered Ron telling her and her friends, Bueno Nacho carts with driving system for Naked Mole-Rats, guaranteed to revolutionize the Era of Fast Food. The pale teen couldn't help but to wonder in fear… what was this world turning into?

Oh, well, her Milkshake was there at last, anyway.

"Thank you," She told the pink exhibitionist (hey, he was naked!) as she took her drink. "Am I supposed to leave a tip?"

"No need" Rufus replied. It scared her that she could actually understand him.

"Fine." She replied before taking a sip of the drink and returned to her thoughts.

Back then, she wouldn't think of "Miss Possible" as anything beyond "that stupid girl". It was a mistaken predisposition she had built based on what information she had, basically, that said girl was her mother's enemy, and thus, her enemy as well, and also that the "I can do anything" motto sounded like bragging in her opinion. But even so, she needed to get through that girl in order to reach her mother. So she went to her and…

More details than what she cared to remember, she reflected. But in the end, "that stupid girl" turned out to be a freaking _Messiah_ for her! And eventually, to top it off, the _love_ of her _**life!**_

'_Heh, can't get any more badass than THAT, baby!'_ She thought to herself, allowing herself to grin a bit… 'til she realized someone was watching her.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked Rufus, who was standing on cart still beside her table.

"You okay?" He inquired, his squeaky voice expressing concern.

She face-palmed herself… _'Looked after by a _naked mole-rat!_ NOW I've been through everything!'_ …and sighed. "Yeah, I'm _fine!_ Now just get lost before your master starts worrying about you!"

"No master," The pink rodent replied.

"Say _wha_?"

"Friends," He told her, "Family"

She blinked. "Yeah-yeah! Whatever… Just go."

Rufus left her alone, _'Great!'_ But then Agni found herself drowning in her thoughts once more, _'__**Fucking**__ great…'_

But one word that Rufus spoke stayed with her: Family. That word… sure brought back many memories. The second-to-last Christmas, to be precise…

As it turned out, it had already been quite some time since Agni didn't just run away to, but actually moved to Middletown. First living with Kim for a short period, and later with her mom when the circumstances allowed it. The consequences of this? Her grandmothers were missing her! And one of them arranged it all for a family reunion over Christmas. Make no mistake there: Both mother and daughter had agree between themselves not to go. But Kim "_Anything is Possible for a"_ Possible, who was also invited since she was Shego's girlfriend back then, dragged her into it.

She had… not looked forward to that event. In fact, if it weren't because the previous ones had already been bad enough, she would have bet that would have been the worst one of all. From the moment they arrived they could all feel some tension between them. But on Christmas Eve's night… things changed.

Once again… all thanks to Kim…

It was always thanks to Kim, wasn't it? That she was able that live with her mother, that she had a new, happier life. The fact that she was alive was also thanks to Kim…

'_Kim…'_

Where was she, anyway? It was taking too long, even for her. Heck, _specially_ for her! But why? She had no idea, but this could only give her a bad feeling. _'Damn it, Kim… where are you!?'_

She almost wanted to get the hell out of there and _run_ to the redhead's house… but could she really pull off the courage? As it was now… that place brought back certain memories.

'_That's where I… kissed her'_

Or rather, where she _stole_ a kiss. Well, she wasn't Shego's daughter for nothing, but it always scared her that her beloved might have found that offensive. She just, though… couldn't help it. She wanted to express her feelings with more than just words, so she completed the declaration with that. And after that, well… the temptation for another one was too big for her to miss that chance she had been granted, thus the second kiss. And she still remembered the taste… which was just as sweet as she expected it, maybe even more. She _so_ wanted to taste those lips again…

She looked at the window, hoping to see her… her _hero_ once again, but there was still no trace of her. What she saw instead, and almost shocked her for a moment, was her reflection on the mirror, returning her the image of her twelve-years-old self back, and then she realized: Where she was sitting was the same booth she sat when she _first_ came to _this_ Bueno Nacho, by the hand of no other but the same woman she was expecting to meet right now. And right in front of her was sitting…

"Kim?" She heard herself asking out loud to the image of the seventeen-years-old Kim Possible that was sitting right in front of her, like back then.

"Kim?" Kim actually repeated… and laughed.

"What's so freaking funny!?" She barked childishly, realizing her voice was just as when she was twelve. In fact, for some reason, she WAS twelve once again! And the scenery wasn't night at Bueno Nacho like she remembered from just seconds ago. It was Bueno Nacho, but… _no way!_ This was-!

Her gray sweatshirt, her black shorts and sneakers. The hell!? This was just that day almost three years ago.

"Nothing" Kim replied, regaining Agni's attention, "It's just that… I think this is the first time, aside from when you asked for me, that you actually call me by my name."

"Your name?" The little girl repeated nervously.

"Yeah" The redhead replied. "You never do that, you've noticed?"

"I…"

"I like it, though" Kim followed, placing one elbow on the table and her head on that arm's fist. "You saying my name, it's actually sounds nice."

'_Darn, I love that smile!'_ Agni, with her present-day consciousness, thought to herself. But her child self was still speechless.

"Why don't you do it more often?" The back-then teen (nowadays young adult) hero asked her. "Is there something wrong with my name?"

"I-it's not! I…" She answered, feeling like a child again, desperately trying to come up with an answer. "I just… uhm… you know? Er… it's not what I…"

"Oh, right" Kim interrupted, sitting back on her seat. "You're your mother's daughter, and I got to admit, that's rare of her too."

"R-right!" The little girl replied, evidently happy that her beloved could understand her like that, but then her smile faded as she realized something that didn't please her. "Am I… just that?"

"What?" The teen asked looking back at the pale-skinned girl.

"Am I… only my mother's daughter in your eyes?"

Kim giggled. "C'mon, don't be silly, Agni!" She reassured her, leaning forward once again. "You are who you are. Neither a replacement of anyone, nor replaceable by anyone. You're just yourself"

That was right so far, and Agni appreciated it, but… it still wasn't enough.

"Do you…?" The little girl began to ask, lowering her head at the feeling of her face blushing, yet extending her hands over the table. "Do you… like me for myself? For who I am?"

"Agni…" Kim said… reaching out to hold Agni's hand, which caused the by-then thief's daughter to raise her head to meet her loved one's eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

"Agni" Kim repeated, more intensely and her voice sounding… masculine?

"Yeah!?"

"Agni!" Came the third shout, but not from in front of her, but from her side, and it wasn't Kim's voice, but instead…

"The hell!?" She half-yelled, half-yawned as she shook her head and the drowsiness away. _'I fell asleep!?'_

Was it all just a dream? But… damn it felt real the whole time! Even just like back then, things got to get interrupted by none other than…

"Goldilocks!" Agni barked at the blonde employee, who backed away.

"Uhm, did I do something wrong?" Ron asked. He had just noticed that the girl had fallen asleep, and… that she was drooling, so he thought he'd best wake her up before her date arrived, but…

"Just… just shut up! Damn it!"

She stoop up and walked – almost ran – out of the place. Not because she was leaving, but because she needed some fresh air. She just rested against the building's wall once she was out, the night's cold air doing well enough to fully wake up.

How in the world could a dream be SO real? It was already unusual for her to have any sorts of dreams that were not nightmares, and once she had one… DAMN, why couldn't she get Kim's answer there!? Okay, she knew it was a dream, not real, but it sort of was the Kim in her mind and… _damn_, would she have gotten an approximately accurate answer? Or would she have heard what she _wanted_ Kim to say? She didn't even know. _DAMN!_ Where was that stupid girl, anyw-!?

Her train of thought was stopped, almost as if it were Roderick hitting her across the face.

Kim was not "that stupid girl". Never has been, never will. If there's one thing she should learn from her dream, that was to call Kim by her name. Even if she didn't used to do so with most people. If anyone deserved it, it was she.

"Kim…" She spoke out loud, looking up at the sky… _'Where are you?'_

"Agni?"

Her eyes widened completely, and for a moment she feared she might be dreaming again. But when nervousness caused her to close her hands into fists, and her nails pressed painfully against her palm, the sensation made it clear that this was real.

Turning her head… she got the sight of…

'_Oh-My-__**Goddess**__!'_

Arm gloves of black leather, and the tight pants were of the same material, – (_**She**__ has leather pants!?_) – complemented by a pair of high heeled boots, – (_Nice!_) – not to mention the fire red, – (_Like her hair!_) – tight sleeveless shirt she was wearing, complete with a yellow dragon on the shoulder, which Agni could barely notice after realizing the shirt didn't cover the belly. – (_Gulp!_) – This was… Kim was…

'_Hotness INCARNATE!!'_ Agni concluded after checking out the redheaded woman, who was making her feel like melting.

"Kim…" Agni finally spoke.

"Sorry I'm late" Kim replied with a smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:** Tease much?


	9. Kim's Mind

**Heaven in Hell**

_**Kim's Mind**_

Having gotten ready to meet Agni, Kim came out of her room dressed in some simply jeans, white t-shirt and a jacket. But right at that moment…

"Heya, Kim!" She heard Joss calling.

Kim turned around to meet her cousin, who had moved in to live in the Possible residence almost two years ago. Right when Kim graduated from high school, Joss had come of age to enroll, and Slim, her father, wanted her to have a descent education among boys and girls in her age group. So now, Joss was attending Middleton High casually alongside Agni, just as Kim and Ron had.

'_Agni…'_ Kim suddenly remembered, but shrugged away the thought for the moment. "What is it, Joss?"

"Can I talk with ya for ah moment?" The country girl asked.

"Right now?" Kim asked. She had to go wait for Agni at Bueno Nacho, after all… "I'm kinda in a hurry…"

"It'll only take a few minutes" Joss assured her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thirty minutes later…

"Sorry I'm late" Kim apologized with a smile. "It's just that…"

"I-it's okay!" Agni hastily replied, not caring anymore about the long wait now that Kim was here.

"Things didn't go as expected" Kim reassumed explaining, looking aside towards nothing in particular for a moment. "That sort of luck tends to follow me, I guess you'll have to get used to it."

'_Get used to it?'_ What was she talking about? "Uhm… I said it was okay."

"Sorry, I just feel like I messed it up," the redhead went on, looking down at her own attire then. "To top it off, didn't I over do it with these clothes? I mean, for Bueno Nacho…"

'_Well, no complaints here!'_ Agni felt like replying, but opted not to. Kim had a point, after all. "Uhm… why did you?"

"I'm not sure… I just… felt like I had to make up for something, but wasn't sure how and…"

'_Making up?'_ The teen repeated in her mind, frightened by the words. _'For the delay? Or for… something else?'_

"This could have so been a lot better if I hadn't…"

'_This? This __**what**__?'_

"Gotta thanks Joss, though…"

'_What the fuck does _she_ has to do with any of this!?'_

"And to you, I…"

"Uhm, Kim!" Agni called out, deciding to interrupt before getting any more confused. "I'm… kinda lost here"

The redhead face-palmed herself. "Sorry, I'm an idiot-"

"You're not!" She exclaimed, suddenly getting defensive over her beloved. "Just… could ya…?"

"Go from the beginning?" Kim finished. Agni nodded, "Yeah, I guess I should do that"

And Agni suddenly felt nervous again, unsure of what to expect now, but most hints pointed towards something she wouldn't like. Her hands tightened into fists, and she could even feel herself starting to sweat. Would she go back home with a smile on her face? Or to cry herself to sleep?

The teen hero approached, and Agni's condition didn't escape her notice. The moment she put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, she felt her tense up, and realized she had never before seen the pale teenager _this_ vulnerable. She felt guilty for having made the girl like this, and hoped that she could make up for it somehow, but now… she had something to do, and they were going to see it through together.

"Agni…" Kim whispered, and both looked into one another's eyes. Neither of them looking happy…

"Yes?" She replied, lowering her head and fearing the worst.

But the hand of the older woman moved from the shoulder to the chin, lifting Agni's face to lock their stares once again. The thumb softly caressed her cheek, something no one has ever done to her. And finally, the redhead's lips moved…

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Agni blinked.

Again.

And again.

She could have sworn that she heard wrong.

"W-wha?" She barely managed to stutter. _'S-she didn't say… she… she couldn't. I mean, this tension, this… this downer feeling, just what the hell!?'_ She shook her head. "What!?"

"You don't want to?" Kim asked back, looking surprised, and Agni realized her last gesture might have looked like she was saying "no", but…

"Want _what_?!" Agni exclaimed, almost desperately. "What did you just say!?"

Kim gulped looking scared now. "Don't you want… to be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" The younger girl repeated, her hands slowly rising until they reached and grabbed Kim's collar. "Girlfriend!?" She repeated yet again, shaking the redhead and pushing her against the wall of Bueno Nacho. "_Girlfriend!?_ I freaking wanna bear your damn children an' you ask me if I wanna be your _GIRLFRIEND!?_"

Kim's eyes opened wide at the statement, which Agni herself seemed to have not notice, and then laughed nervously for a moment. "I…"

"YOU" Agni interrupted, her hands moving to get a hold of woman's head. "_KISS_. **ME.** _**NOW!**_"

Kim's hands went to Agni's, asking them with actions alone to move away from where they were. She reluctantly conceded.

Then that changed when the older woman smiled at her, looking straight into her green eyes, which sent a shiver down the teen's spine. Her soft hands landed on Agni's shoulder, and the pale girl started to feel a bit weak in the knees.

This was what she wanted, what she wanted _so_ much. She might have stolen two kisses from her very sexy hero, and both were treasured memories already. But what she really wanted was not to kiss Kim, but that _Kim_ to kiss _her_.

And Kim wasn't keeping herself from making this moment anything but as special as possible. Her face approached Agni's slowly and paused, her hands then moving to softly hold the cheeks of whom she was going to kiss, so dedicatedly that the teen's face seemed to move along to the position she was establishing if only to preserve the feeling of being stroke like that. The thumb that previously caressed her cheek now touched her lips for a moment.

They both blinked, and Agni once again noticed Kim's smile… and felt like melting in the redhead's hands, barely able to wait any longer. She closed her eyes, and fraction-by-fraction of a second, she could feel her beloved's breaths move closer to hers. This was _it_. This was finally _it…!_

_Call-me-Beep-me-If-ya-wanna-reach-me-When-you-wann…_

Their eyes opened.

Kim's hand went automatically to her belt to grab the Kimmunicator, trying to ignore the part of her mind that was telling her that she should have left it home. Neither girl said anything 'til the older one turned the goddamned thing on.

"Go, Wade," She said in a neutral tone of voice.

"Hi, Kim!" The Afro-American boy greeted, but then noticed the stupefied look on his friend's face. "Uhm… am I interrupted something?"

Kim's sense of politeness told her to tell Wade no… but couldn't bring herself to do it before Agni beat her to the punch.

"Damn RIGHT you _are_, Nerdenstein!" The girl exclaimed, moving the item in Kim's hand so Wade could see her popping up by the top of his screen.

"I…" he began, planning to apology, but was interrupted when another face came in sight, through the screen's side this time.

"Wade, c'mon man, couldn't you pick a better moment for this call?!" Ron asked.

"Worst timing!" Rufus added, appearing on other side.

"RON!" He heard Kim exclaiming, and the faces escaped the screen then.

"Uhm… hi, KP," The blond boy said. "How ar-?"

"What were you doing!?" The redhead questioned, sounding almost mad.

"N-nothing!"

Agni lighted up her hand.

"I-I'm sorry, really, it wasn't our intention to spy!" He explained, hasting to cover behind Kim to protect his hair.

"Really!" Rufus added.

"It just… well, I wondered how Agni here was doing and, well, things were getting interesting just now 'til Wade called and…"

"Wade!" Kim repeated, focusing back on the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Sorry, Kim… I just called since I thought you should know, Adrena Lynn and Camille Leon have escaped."

"Escaped!?" Kim reiterated.

"What!? But we captured just today! They already escaped!?"

"I'm afraid so," The computer expert confirmed. "Seems like they played a prank on the officer that was taking them to prison, and she fell for it."

"We'll have to capture them again," The redhead stated, "I don't want those two to be on the run for long, see if you can track them down, Wade."

"On it, you can count on me," He replied, then pretending to cough to clear up his voice. "And Kim… sorry to bother you."

The screen went black. He didn't say goodbye because he didn't want to interrupt anymore, and though he _did_ interrupt, Kim was grateful for that closing bit of tactfulness. After all, she did have someone else to whom she should return her focus to.

First she looked at Ron, who simply nodded, turned around and walked back into Bueno Nacho. Then Kim looked at Agni…

Her girlfriend…

"I'm… not sure what to say at a time like this" The petite teen admitted, now feeling slightly more at ease now that there were no one else with her but… her _girlfriend_.

Kim put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to her simple, yet reassuring smile.

"Are you happy?"

And then Agni's eyes practically shined as a smile took over her face. "_Yes!_ I'm-"

But the rest of her words were cut off as she found herself embraced by her beloved. The younger girl returned the hug, a part of her still trying to convince the rest that this wasn't a dream, that she was _really_ feeling Kim's body pressed against her own, yet it seemed so good to be true that she doubted she'd ever manage to dispel the feeling.

"I'm sorry," The older woman suddenly said.

"What for?" The younger one replied, feeling like giggling. She felt too good right now to possibly think there was anything to be sorry for.

"I… was going to reject you," Kim confessed, and this did somewhat tarnish the moment for the younger girl, who slowly broke the embrace to look at her girlfriend's sad semblance.

"But… you didn't," The pale teen stated, partly to try and reassure herself of that fact.

"No, and thank God I didn't…," The redhead reassured, giving Agni a smile to show her that she was glad for being the teen's girlfriend now. This calmed her down, but they both knew there was more to be said.

"I… was running away," Kim finally said, shame in her voice. "I'm sorry"

Agni grabbed her hand, trying to reassure her but without being able to find proper words. She could hardly believe that Kim, as in, _Kim Possible_ could have been running away, but even if she did felt like that before… she was here now, having faced herself and Agni and…

"Once again," Agni said without thinking, "You're my hero."

"What?" Kim asked. Where had that come from?

Agni hugged Kim tightly again. "Don't be sorry," She reassured her, "You didn't run in the end, you saved my day…" she followed, stepping back just enough distance for Kim to see her wink, "…_and_ you got the girl."

The redhead hero giggled. "Yeah, kinda owe my cousin for that."

"Mont- I mean, Joss?" Her girlfriend asked, remembering Kim had mentioned her before.

"Yeah… it's kind of a long story."

"I got all night," Agni said with a grin.

"Don't you have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Who cares?" She replied, her grin even wider.

"Alright then…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ya see, Kim… I got this're problem with Green," The ranch-girl told her cousin, as both of them walked to the living room.

"With Agni?" Kim repeated. "What's wrong with her?"

"Thing is… there's obviously somethin' bothering 'er."

Kim sat down on the couch, foreseeing that what was coming was a complex conversation. She could only hope it wouldn't be too long.

"Why is that? How is she acting?"

"Stubborn, angry, lonely…" Joss explained, counting the traits with her fingers.

Kim had to suppress an ironic laugh at that, "Uhm… isn't she always like that?"

"I mean more than the usual!" The brunette insisted, "but you know what tears it?"

"What?" The redhead asked, honestly curious.

"That when I usually ask her what's wrong with her, she has a smart or sarcastic comeback to give me," The schoolgirl said, "but when Xun was askin' the same thing yesterday, all she'd said is "nothin'" over an' over. See what I'm gettin' at?"

"She's hiding something," Kim replied, having a good idea of what was Agni actually hiding.

"Exactly!" Joss confirmed, "Why do ya'll think she's doin' that?"

"I… I don't know," Kim lied. She did have a very good idea of the reason, but it didn't feel right to tell it like that. If even Shego didn't know that Agni was crushing on her, then probably nobody else did. "There could be lot of reasons," She offered lamely as an excuse.

"Yeah, but… it's… it's just not like 'er."

"Not like her?" The older woman repeated.

"Ah mean, it's like she's runnin' away!"

Kim's eyebrows rose up. "Running away?"

"Ma', er, _our_ problem _ain't_ that she's hidin' somethin', but that she's clearly not facin' it!"

"I… I don't see how you can reach that conclusion," Kim commented. In her mind, she thought that Agni might be extra tense because she was waiting for her answer, so how is that running away?

"It's somethin' growing," Joss explained. "Uriel, Xun and I have been noticin' that from some weeks ago, Green been getting' more an' more tense as time passes, and the same goes her focus too. She gettin' distracted, and even not doin' that well in classes anymore. All of it, more and more frequent ever'day, and durin' the last two days it's been at its worse. It's clearly somethin' she's _not_ facin' up to."

Kim nodded, trying her best to hide what was on her mind.

'_Weeks? If I'm right, then Agni's been feeling like this… for weeks,'_ Now that she thought about it, she hadn't ask Agni how long she had been feeling like that. Still… _'But Agni didn't run away. She came to me, facing her own feelings, and…'_

Her hand turned into a fist…

'_And I'm making her suffer…' _

She stood up.

"Somethin' wrong, Kim?" Joss asked.

Kim shook her head. "No, but I'm late to meet someone."

"Awright" The brunette replied, and Kim thanked the heavens that her cousin didn't ask who she was going to meet, like anyone else in her family would most likely do. "But what about Green?"

"What about Agni?" Kim asked.

"Weren't ya listenin'?!" The younger girl asked incredulous.

"Oh, yeah," Kim said, while nodding, "it's just that it's not so simple, Joss." She decided to reply, and thought quickly of her next words. "I believe you should try having more faith in her, and as a friend, just be there for her in case she needs you."

In the back of the redhead's mind, a sting punished her for knowing Agni was probably going to need Joss, or someone else, very soon.

"Ya'll 're right," Joss nodded.

"See you later."

"See ya."

With that said, Kim walked out of the house and made her way to Bueno Nacho. She did try not to think about the recent conclusions she came to, but…

But Agni…

'_She's running away,'_ She remembered Joss saying, and almost felt like she wanted to smack her cousin and shout, _'She's NOT running away!'_

Ever since she first met Agni as a twelve-year-old, the girl was _anything_ but a coward. She made a trip that anyone else of her age would have turned back from because it was practically impossible for someone so young. Yet Agni did not just have the guts, but also the perseverance to manage through it. Sometimes Agni's courage could borderline on idiocy considering how many times the younger girl had snuck into the redhead's missions for a chance to fight alongside her mother (or was it to fight alongside Kim?) But thinking about it in retrospect, the same could Kim say about herself if she'd put it _that_ way. The only difference was the reasons for which they jumped into the danger without thinking twice.

She realized that, even though she reflected on her romances with Ron and Shego, there was one more she hadn't thought about: Josh.

She had liked Josh. He was handsome and a very nice person, but in the end, she had to give up her relationship with him because of one single reason: Her lifestyle. She had tried to keep her "Hero activities" and Josh separated, because she didn't want one thing getting in the way of the other. It had worked out so that she and Joss could date from time to time, but in the end, she had to let go of that and end of story.

When she thought of that, there was one thing to consider: Could she really hold a relationship with someone that wasn't used to her lifestyle? But then, her only options were already discarded! She had broken up with Ron and Shego.

'…_and Agni'_ The back of her mind reminded her. Agni could likely adapt to that. Heck, it could possibly one of the things Agni liked about her. And… she hadn't broken up with Agni _yet_. And probably never would considering she was walking toward the younger girl's rejection…

She stopped walking, pausing for a moment and asked herself one question.

"Do I really want to do this to Agni?" She wondered out loud, scared that the teen might suffer too much from it. But then she remembered the pale girl's words…

'_Don't hold back just because you don't want to hurt me,'_ Agni had said, and Kim nodded to herself, reassuming her walk, more confident now that Agni was nothing of a coward, and doing something to her like dating her out of pity would be beyond insulting.

But remembering those words also made her remembering her own reply to them.

'_It's not like I _want_ to reject you!'_ She had told Agni.

And it was true. Kim was, much to her surprise, interested in the idea of dating Agni. She was cute, smart, definitely courageous, and for having a flat chest and butt, she still managed to pull off a sexy attitude, more than enough to make her desirable. And besides…

Kim's fingers went to her lips…

That kiss… or rather, those two kisses. She remembered them as dreams, faintly and almost surreal. But she knew how sweet they had been, how passionate too. Just remembering them could make her blush once more, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to taste those soft lips again.

But she couldn't. Kim had already made her decision anyway. What she concluded is that the relationship could not work, not in the long term at least. Rejecting Agni would be painful for both of them, but it might be best in the long run.

'_It might!'_ Ron's voice suddenly came to her mind, something he had said to her when they were dating, _'But never bet on Mights, KP! Bet on Wills! Cause where there's a will, there's a way!'_

Granted, it was not guaranteed that the relationship would not work, but… was she willing to run the risk? She didn't want to cause Agni any more suffering, because… because…

'_But relationships' are always painful, that much I've learned personally.'_ Shego had told her once, when problems started to arise in their failed romance, _'That's why I don't want to give up so easily…'_

Kim shook her head, trying to shrug the thoughts away. She had already made a decision. Why should she have second thoughts _now?_

'_I don't want regrets…'_ came to her mind. Josh's words this time. He had taught her that regret was the first thing she should avoid when taking an important decision.

And that was her answer. She didn't want to regret her decision, but…

She stopped.

She was now close enough to Bueno Nacho, enough to see through its windows and notice who was inside of it. She gulped…

'_She's not running away…'_ She repeated in her mind, feeling her heart beating against her chest like a machinegun. _'She's not running away!'_

She turned around… and _ran_ her way back home.

'_I'm… I'm not gonna run away either!'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I don't know what got into me… I ran back home like crazy, didn't even go through the main door, but rather climbed the walls roofs to my own bedroom right away, geez…"

"Then I practically messed up my entire room, which I'll bet looks like a tornado went through it right now, all to look around for what to wear, wanting to look the _best_ for you. And when I finally decided on this I jumped out of my room forgetting everything else, I even forgot to put on a… forget that last bit."

"I… I never felt like this before. I realized… when I was afraid of hurting you, because I…"

"I… I tend to hurt those who I date. I hurt Josh, my first boyfriend, because of my lifestyle. Then I hurt Ron when I broke up with him, even though he doesn't show it, but I know I did. I also hurt your mother, and even though she forgave me, I've never been able to forgive myself for any of this…"

"And I… I didn't want to hurt you too, and only then I realized how much I cared for you… and it was more than I ever imagined. I… I want to do this. I want to date you as well… even though I was afraid it would be the wrong choice."

"But… the future isn't written in stone, and the only way of knowing whether this is right or wrong is by trying, even if it hurts, like you taught me not to hold back because of not wanting to hurt you… I guess I should apply that to myself as well. Thanks for telling me that…"

"Well, as you can guess about the last part, I just ran back here as fast as I could, so here I am… Agni."

The younger girl nodded

"Yeah, that explains why you smell," She commented.

"I smell!?" Kim exclaimed before sniffing herself only to prove her girlfriend right, "Oh, _damn it!_"

But contrary to the serious tone Agni applied her critique with; her next reaction was to burst out laughing at the redhead's face, who felt confused for only a moment before the laughing somehow spread to her.

"You're a brat!" Kim claimed, grabbing the younger girl's head and messing up her hair.

"You smell!" She replied.

"Hey, this is your smelly girlfriend you're talking to!"

Agni grinned, "And this is your bratty girlfriend insulting you!"

"You're a naughty lil' bitch, you know that?"

The grin widened, "And you love me that way!!"

Their laughing fit just went on and on, and before they knew it, they were having the most fun that night than both had in as long as they could remember. Just by doing nothing but sharing insults, sarcastic or snappy comebacks and sarcastic _and_ snappy comebacks.

"God, my stomach's killing me!"

"That's what you get for not flattening your stomach properly."

"Oh, _yeah_, sure you know lot 'bout flatness!"

"Why you!"

Kim had never felt so confident about having taken the right decision.

"Now… I hate to break the mood," Kim said, doing her best to stop laughing. Not that she could stop smiling, though. "But it's getting kinda late."

Agni had often heard before that time flew when you're having fun, but she'd dare remark this was the first time she was actually _experiencing_ it.

"Aww… but we're having so much fun!"

"I know."

"Then let's keep on it!" Agni said with her usual grin before Kim could go on.

"Sorry, but you got homework to do."

"What fucking homework!?" Agni exclaimed. Yeah, she had homework she hadn't done, (nor cared about right then, anyway) but how could Kim know about that?

"You gotta tell Shego about… well, us."

"Oh, OH!" She grasped, discarding the idea of hurting Montana for having let the homework slip, "So that's what you meant."

"Think you can handle it?" Kim inquired, "I could go with you if you want."

"I'd sure like that, but I believe I'll be fine on my own. As for mom seeing us together, well…"

"Got that right."

"…might be officially her new vision of _hell!_" Agni just _had_ to finish… and then her grin was back "But, how about just walking me back home?"

The redhead only needed to smile for replying to that one.

"Alright then, uhm… wanna hold hands? Or arms?" She asked just to be sure.

"That's lame shit and you know it, don't you have anything better, _baby_?"

"That's it! I'm racing you to your home!" And she began running.

"Now we're talking!"

They both set out running toward Agni's and Shego's apartment, both of them surprised that they could keep up with each other so easily.

Agni was still forcing herself to grasp her new reality. She was Kim's girlfriend, for goodness's sake! This was too good to be true in her opinion. Things going _this_ well just weren't common in her life. Well, things had been quite a bit better than before for the last three years, so maybe she could look forward to things getting even better?

'_Best not get too optimistic,'_ She told herself, not wanting disappointment later. _'Still, I'll allow myself to enjoy the moment.'_

They were both panting lightly when they reached the younger girl's place. And feeling a bit sad for having to let go, Agni decided what to ask first.

"When can we meet again?"

"Well… tomorrow's Friday, so how about I pick you up at school tomorrow?"

She _loved_ that idea. "Sure!"

"Alright" Kim said, holding her girl in her arms once more for a moment, "take care, alright?"

"You betcha" The pale teen replied nodding, "See ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Kim repeated, and then both of them started walking away from one another. Kim only left her slow pace and took up her normal one when she was sure her girlfriend was already inside of the apartment.

'_My girlfriend…'_

Honestly, who would have thought she'd end up dating the brat she met almost three years ago and not under the best circumstances? Heck, remembering Agni was only twelve back then made her feel a bit wrong regarding herself, but then again, so was the fact that she used to date her current girlfriend's mother. The three of them would have to work this out somehow. And at least now the age difference wasn't as big as before…

Yet, Kim suddenly felt troubled, but not for anything regarding Agni or Shego. Something was bugging her and she couldn't figure out what was it, but she felt like…

"Hey, Ron" She called via her Kimmunicator. "Did I… forget something over there?"

"You mean here, at Bueno Nacho?" The blond replied.

"Yeah."

"Nope, Kim. You didn't even enter this place, remember?"

"You're right, thanks"

"No prob. Everything's okay with Agni?"

"Everything's great, Ron… thanks for caring"

"Always, KP" He said. In reality, he had lied to Agni about his reason to take the nightshift. He had been just worried.

"See ya later"

She hung up and kept walking back home. She still couldn't figure out why she felt like she had forgotten something, though.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Not surprisingly, when Agni returned home, her mom was still awake and waiting for her.

None of them said a word right away, though. It was a… delicate subject, after all. Agni reminded herself, though. Shego had told her she would support her, and had been keeping her promise so far. She should trust her mother…

The expression Agni found on her mother's face was an absolutely neutral one. Ironically fitting enough, the expression Shego found in her daughter's was borderline unreadable. There was a faint smile there, but was it a happy or a sad one?

"Well… I…" Agni began, but found herself with no clue of where to start with.

"Agni," Shego interrupted with a dead serious tone of voice, and Agni was almost thankful for it. "Just tell me how it went…"

Agni nodded, but found herself unable to look directly at her mother's eyes. "Well… I'm…" She let out a small giggle and with closing eyes she smiled toward her mother, "I'm Kim's girlfriend now."

The younger girl waited for her mother's answer, but when she heard no answer, she opened her eyes to find a look of disbelief in Shego's face, who simply had her eyes open wide but staring at nothing at all.

"Mom?" Agni called.

She was thankful to see her slightly shaking her head, meaning she just snapped out of… oh, no…

"Are you… mad about this?" She asked, and gulped right after.

"What? No!" Shego replied, quickly standing up from the couch, "I'm not mad at all! It's just that…"

She recalled Kim's tone of voice when they spoke on the phone, and the more the ex-villain thought about it, the more it seemed to hint towards a rejection. Hell, she had been here waiting to comfort her daughter because of it; she had even planned what she would tell her if she had been rejected…

But as it turned out, that wasn't the case and… and she was totally clueless of how to act now. "I'm… kinda surprised. To be honest, I wasn't really being optimistic."

"I can understand," Agni replied, looking at her side, "I… think Kim and I will be able to work it out?"

"What's with you calling her by her name?" Shego questioned.

"What?"

"You've never call her by her name before, as far as I can remember."

"Well, I…" Agni began, trying to think of an answer.

"You're blushing."

"I'm not!" She yelled, hiding her face.

"Yes, you are!" She said with a laugh, and then step forward and put her arms around her daughter's shoulders, holding her not as a child, but as a friend. "Well, whadya know? You certainly have more charm than I gave you credit for, _Kim's girlfriend._"

"Mom!"

"As for your question, dear…" She followed, and Agni gave her all of her attention. "To be honest, I really doubt I could tell you. But there is one piece of advice I can give."

"What?"

"Try your hardest to make it work, kiddo," She said, this time with a serious tone of voice, "Try your hardest, 'cause now you got the best woman in the world for you, you hear? And trust me, you don't want to lose her."

"…mom, I…"

"I wasn't made for her, and that's the end of my story," She made clear, "but your story is just beginning, and to be honest, I'm looking forward to it."

In the back of her mind, she reminded herself she still felt a bit sick about the idea. But she would be lying if she'd said she didn't want to follow this relationship closely. It was her daughter and her ex-girlfriend, after all, and ironically, the same reason she found it, like the buffoon would put it, sick and wrong.

"…thank you."

Agni, on her end, had mixed feelings about her mother's position. She could tell Shego wasn't completely comfortable with this, but it wasn't like she had any right to ask for that much. So she chose to focus on what her mother said: Make it work. She _had_ to…

"She was nice to you, right?" Shego asked, "Otherwise, just tell me and I'll kick her ass."

The daughter giggled, appreciating the sense of humor. "She was nice, she…"

But then her eyes went wide and her hands to her hair, pulling it hard.

"Sh-she… she… She forgot to KISS me!! GODDAMMIT!!! I'm gonna kill Nerdenstein!"

Finding absolutely no way to reply or to even _act_ at her daughter's words, Shego simply step aside and let her daughter who went walking to her room, cursing all along.

Yeah, it was certainly going to be interesting to see how this relationship went.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long, but I hope you guys liked it. ^^

And no, the story is not close to finishing yet.


	10. Special Guest

**Heaven in Hell**

_**Special Guest**_

As the event went on, Uriel couldn't help but to think back on the Japanese history he had been studying for his project to present in his History class. His work was about the legendary rivalry between Uesugi Kenshin and Takeda Shingen, landlords who shared some of the most epic confrontations in the Japanese Sengoku period.

Even so, he doubted the intensity of those battles could reach even close to the one of the match going right before his eyes. His next study would have to be about one of the two opponents in the ring, he figured. After all, what could possibly change her mood like this all of the sudden?

The ring's platform trembled as both challengers step hard at the same time, both aiming straights right to one another's head and hitting at the same time, sending each other flying backwards, stopped only by the ropes.

"Wow…" Roderick said, forcing himself to regain his balance. "What's gotten into you!?"

"Sorry, forgot to warn you" Agni replied, and evil smile decorating her face, "I'm in a very good mood."

Roderick smirked, "NOW we're talking!"

Agni reaffirmed her stance. "Say goodnight, _poser!_"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shego finished arranging her Middleton High faculty paperwork and was about to leave the building to go home, when suddenly someone knocked at her office's door.

"Come in!" She exclaimed, allowing the entrance to someone she didn't expect. "Steve?"

Barkin nodded. "How are you doing, Miss Go?"

"Just fine" She answered, "Just finished with this crap and getting ready to go home."

In his mind, the school's principal didn't know whether to smile or sigh. He had grown tolerant to Shego's rebellious attitude as a teacher, surprising even himself in that. Maybe it was because her great work at the school, or maybe because he used to have feelings for her, but never mind that. He had something to ask her…

"Do you have plans for the rest of today?"

"None really, why?"

He cleared up his voice. "I was wondering if I could invite you for dinner."

Shego's eyes didn't hide the surprise the invitation caused on her. She looked up at her director with mild concern.

"Uhm, Steve… I'm not sure if that would be a good idea," She told him. She remembered that once she had dated him, having found him interesting to a point, but after a couple of dates, she just had to call it off. He was a good man, but he just wasn't the right person for her. "In fact-"

"Please don't misinterpret me, Shego," He said, unusually using her name instead of the formal designation mostly used to her in her job. "It's not that kind of invitation I'm asking. I'd just rather have some of your time to discuss certain matters."

She blinked. "I'm guessing it doesn't have anything to do with work, right?"

He shook his head.

"Alright then" She agreed, "Not like I had anything better to do, anyway."

"Is tonight alright?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Should I pick you up?"

"Nah, better not. I don't want my daughter getting the wrong idea. Just give me the address and… I'll be there."

"Okay then."

Shego rolled her eyes, a bit surprised over the invitation, but curiously feeling rather optimistic about it.

Then the wall exploded.

Barkin sighed. "Speaking of the _devil_ among _DEVILS_."

From the dust raised by the rocks that were once a wall, the figure of a young man had been sent flying into the room, crashing against several teachers' desks and piling them up before finally stopping dead on the floor… just to sit back up as if nothing had ever happened.

"What? That's all you got!?" Roderick mocked.

"All I GOT?" Agni repeated, her figure walking into the office and discerning itself from the barrier of dust. "I'm just getting _started!!_"

The brunette boy didn't wait a second to be back on his feet and stance, ready to resume the best fight he had in quite a while.

The teachers just rolled their eyes.

"Never a dull moment"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A couple hundred more of back-and-forth fists, two promises of detention and a scolding from the coach, the Kickboxing Club's practice was finally over and everyone was getting ready to go home. Incidentally, the Swimming Club's practice time was ending as well, so Agni and Uriel waited at the school's exit until Joss caught up with them so they would leave together. Or so Uriel and Joss thought, anyway.

"Whatcha waitin' for, Green?" Joss asked.

Agni felt tempted _–wanted–_ to tell them nothing beyond advising them to go home on their own. But she knew Joss was one of the few that would never let go without an answer.

"Agreed to meet someone after school, so just get going."

The coach and the ranch girl just looked at one another for a moment before returning their focus on their pale friend.

"Told you to wait here?" Uriel asked and she nodded. "Don't you want us to keep you company?" Agni lit up her hand. "Okay, okay! I got it."

"You didn't get a boyfriend behind our backs, did you?" Joss asked, and Uriel began looking up at the sky for any sign of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypses arriving in case the answer was affirmative.

"No, I still haven't found someone to torture that way" She replied, smirking for knowing she wasn't lying. She had no _boy_friend, after all.

"Well, that's one less person to feel sorry about," The brunette girl commented while Uriel let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, we'll leave you alone then" He said.

"He'll leave ya' 'lone!"

"_We_'ll leave her alone" Uriel rectified, "and I want you running to your home. You've been slacking on practice and you know you can't do that."

"Man! Can I get _one_ break?"

"Three, two, one…"

"Bye, Green!" Joss exclaimed as she began jogging her way back home.

"See ya, Agni." Uriel said, walking on the opposite direction.

Agni just made a gesture for reply. Now that her friends, and even her mother, had all gone to their home, she didn't have to worry too much for someone seeing Kim picking her up.

She actually began to daydream a bit, wondering where her girlfriend would take her to. Maybe to watch a movie? Perhaps to eat somewhere (hopefully not Bueno Nacho)? She wasn't particularly excited for going shopping, but if it were with Kim, maybe she'd be able to enjoy it. What if she came up with something original?

'_Damn it, Kim! Come pick me up already!'_

She waited and waited… deciding to rest her body against a wall and close her eyes, hoping time would flow faster this way. She tried to distract herself thinking of different stuff, like how close she was to beat Roderick today (if only Barkin hadn't called the match off…). It was working pretty well, until she heard footsteps coming close to her… and she instantly opened her eyes, her expression betraying her by showing her all of her excitement in the worst possible moment, since it wasn't whom she expected, but rather…

"Montana?" Agni asked in disbelief, her face once more betraying her, this time by blushing, because of the face she had just shown. "Wha… why did you come back!?"

"I went home," Joss reported in such a neutral tone of voice that Agni wondered for a moment that, were it not for her country accent, she would have passed by a machine.

The pale teen blinked, twice. "And?"

"Aunt Annie told ma to com' back." The brunette went on, still with her dead-like tone.

"Uhuh, what for?" The pale teen, not sure whenever she should be confused or worried.

Joss' only reply was to hand her friend a small piece of paper, which, as Agni unfolded, she realized that it was a letter for her.

"_Sorry for not making it to our date, but duty called and Drakken's latest device wasn't going to blow up itself. I promise I'll make it up for you._

_Love, your Kim"_

As much as she would have loved to appreciate the message for the moment, or lament missing her date, her mind focused on something else.

"You didn't read it, did…?" She asked looking at her friend, but her expression was enough of an answer. "You _did_."

"It… is…"

"True" Agni finished for Joss, who ended up openmouthed and mute. Her friend waited a few seconds, waved her hand in front of the brunette's eyes, but concluded the lights were on, but no one was home at the moment.

Sighing, she simply folded up the letter and put it on her pocket before starting to walk her way home. Five seconds later she stopped, turned around, returned to where Joss was standing and pressed below her friend's jaw to close her damn mouth. Wouldn't want to eat a fly, now, would she?

Then she walked home.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shego began to wonder what she should wear that night. How to go elegantly without seeming to have ulterior intentions? Should she just go formal?

'_Forget that'_ She told herself, _'you got another problem.'_

Right, the problem wasn't what she should wear that night, but what to tell Agni. Even if she explained that there were no romantic interests, she doubted her daughter would take it well to hear she was going to have a date with Steve Barkin.

'_Yeah, definitely doesn't sound well.'_

Besides, somehow she felt that Agni would be a topic in tonight's conversation, and the teen was smart enough to guess that if she was told nothing romantic was involved.

But what excuse could she make up for it?

She couldn't help but to feel guilty to a point. Even after reuniting with her daughter and starting to live together again to make up for all the lost years, she kept finding herself hiding things from her child, such as her alcoholic brews. There were even more back in the days she was dating Kim and not so much now, but… somehow, she always found herself unable, or maybe just unwilling, to talk about her personal life with her daughter.

'_Am I really that bad as a mother?'_ She asked to herself. More than once in her life, she had made important decisions regarding herself and Agni, many of them with the intention of being a good mother, or rather… a _better_ mother than the ones she had. Yet, looking back… it may be that she was even worse than them.

But… she wanted Agni to be happy, that's all she wanted, and…

Her thoughts suddenly halted.

Did her mothers also felt this way regarding her? And regarding her brothers as well?

'_B-but… what am I supposed to do? How I can make things right? How-?'_

The phone rang.

Shego shock her head, realizing then that her own thoughts were influencing her in a bad way. If only for the sake of a distraction, she ran to the phone and picked it up, not even checking whom the call was from as she usually did.

"Yo!"

"Hi, Shego"

Oh, lord… it was _her_.

"Princess!" She replied, feeling awkwardly nervous, "h-how are you?"

"Just finishing my job here at Australia and heading back home now."

"Did you have any problems with it? Why didn't you want me to go along with you on this one?"

"I… thought I could handle it myself"

"Kimmie…" Shego pressed on, knowing it was a lie.

She heard her ex-girlfriend sigh. "C'mon, Shego, you _know_ why…"

"Yeah, I know" She replied, "and yeah, it's awkward, but you can't kick me out of the team and avoid me forever because of that."

"You're right, I'm…"

"What did you call for?" Shego interrupted. She had her own reasons for not wanting Kim to say "sorry" to her. Not anymore.

"Uhm, well, uh… I… ehehe, you see…"

"Agni?" The mother guessed.

"Yes! Wait, no! I mean-!"

"Kim!"

"Okay, yeah, I wanted to talk with Agni! Is she there?"

Shego heard her apartment's room opening.

"She just arrived," She told the redhead before taking the tube away from her head, block its speaker, and… "Munchkin!"

"What!?" Agni asked, entering the room.

Shego just held the phone towards her for her daughter to take it. Once she did, the former villain simply walked away from the scene.

"Who are you and why should I waste my time with you?" Agni asked _kindly_.

But she got no answer.

"Hello? Any brain over there?"

Still nothing, only an "Uh…" from which she didn't recognize the voice.

"What? What's so weird that left you speechless?"

"Well…" The one over the phone began.

From the sound of the voice, Agni didn't know whenever to pray for or against it being from whom she thought it was. But when the person finished, she fully recognized the voice.

"Munchkin?" Kim asked.

Agni screamed, pulling the phone away from her for a moment. "Damn you, mom!"

Then she pulled back toward herself, "Y-you didn't hear that one!" She said, only to hear Kim giggling, "I'm serious, don't tell anyone about it!"

"C'mon" Kim said between laughs, "you think I'd do that?"

She sighed, "Thanks"

Seriously, if anyone in school ever learned about that nickname of hers, she just knew she would never hear the end of it.

"Your welcome" Her girlfriend answered, and then cleared her own voice, "I… I'm sorry for… you know."

"Oh, it's okay" Agni replied, saving to herself the inconvenient. It did bother her that they couldn't have their date, but… "I suppose, it's like dating a doctor, right? They always gotta go when called, and…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't justify it" Kim suddenly interrupted, and Agni felt… grateful. Being told she was wrong was something she was used to, but told she was wrong because she could demand more? That… was new.

"I want to make it up for you"

"What… do you have in mind, Kim?"

"I was thinking… my family should know I'm dating you, so… would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?"

"Sure!" She agreed eagerly. Funny, she thought, the invitation didn't seem like anything so special, but she couldn't help taking it as such. "At what time?"

"Nine 'o clock sounds fine? I don't want your mother getting worried over you getting back too late."

"Gotcha, I'll be there."

"Alright, I'll have everything ready," The redhead replied, "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me… too" Agni forced herself to say. She was excited about the event, but also nervous about it. Her mind went back to the not-so-positive reaction Joss had had regarding her dating Kim.

"See ya"

They both hung up then, and Agni knew the first thing she should do was tell her mother. The question was how exactly to break the news…

"Uhm, mom…" She said, entering the kitchen.

Shego was just eating a sandwich there. "What is it, Munchkin?"

"First, stop calling me that! You just made Kim learn it!"

"Could have been worse." The mother replied as if it was nothing.

"NO!!" Agni yelled, not in disagreement, but in horror, "DON'T tell her the other one!"

"She'd love it." Shego teased.

"_Don't!_"

"Okay, okay! I won't tell her."

"Damn you…" She said as a sigh. Then she remembered what she wanted to say in the first place. "I'm… I'm having dinner at Kim's place tonight."

"Oh, she's gonna introduce you to the family?" The mother asked in a teasing tone.

"Not like they don't know me already! But… I guess we'll break the news tonight." She explained, "Uh… any advice I should know?"

"You lived with them for a while," Shego reminded her, "didn't you get to know them well enough?"

"Well, kinda, but only to a point" She answered, thinking back on those days. "Kim's father and brothers were always too into their own stuff like to have anything else to show except their obsessions. Her mother was mostly nice, I kinda liked her – _not that I would admit it_ – but I'm not sure how she's gonna take this. And then…"

And then there was Joss. Somehow this worried her.

"Look, you have two options" Her mother explained to her, "you can try and stay in her parent's good side, which isn't really hard, you just gotta behave."

Agni smirked naughtily. "And that's supposed not to be hard just… how?"

"Or… you can have hell of fun getting on their nerves."

"Well, I think the answer is pretty obvious, isn't it?" She replied with a grin.

"Yes, it is"

In the back of her mind, Shego couldn't feel but to feel… relieved for this. She certainly didn't know which decisions were right and which were wrong, but… Agni was happy, and that's all she had to care about.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kim was helping her mother set up the kitchen's table for dinner. In her current unemployed condition, she at least tried her best to make herself useful at home.

"So, who's this special guest we're having tonight?" Her mother asked.

Kim had only said they'd have a guest so far, but she didn't want to tell them yet who it was. She wanted to do this with Agni, together. But there was something she could say so far which would likely help her parents understand why she didn't reveal the person's identity yet.

"Well… my new girlfriend."

"Oh," was all Anne said, her face not hiding her surprise, "I see."

"You see what, honey?" James asked as he came into the room, he had just arrived back from work.

"Oh, hi, dear. It's just… Kimmie here's introducing us to her new girlfriend tonight."

"New girlfriend?" He repeated, "Kimmie-cub, you know this was never what I mean when I once put the no-boys rule, right?"

"Dad! I've never declared myself _lesbian_, just bisexual."

"I just want to make sure my… ahem, over-protectiveness from back then didn't influence you in a way your mother and I never intended."

Kim simply smiled. "You don't need to worry, dad. That didn't have anything to do with me starting to fall for women, and even if it had, keep in mind I'm happy being who I am."

"And that's all that matters" Anne agreed, "so, how much older than you is this new girlfriend of yours? Hopefully not almost ten years older again."

"She's actually _younger_ than me," her daughter replied. "Funny thing is… she's the first person younger than me I've ever dated."

"Wasn't Ronald a few months younger than you, Kimmie-cub?"

"That doesn't count as _younger_, that's _of-your-age_!"

"She got you there," Anne said, "And how much younger?"

"High school younger."

"Oh, my… that actually sounds cute."

"Is she from your high school?"

"She is, dad, now how about we stop the questions and just wait until she-" – the doorbell rang – "Oh, that must be her."

Quickly finishing arranging the plates on the table, Kim left the dinner room and went to the main door, but making sure to check before opening it. It was she. Alright, now it was the time to…

"You two are even more anxious than me, aren't you?" She asked her parents, whom she found standing together right behind her.

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, but dad? _Please_ don't go about giving her 'the talk' already, okay? Remember I'm the older one in this case."

"Alright, I guess I can let that go for tonight."

"Thank you, now…" She turned around, "mom, dad… I introduce you to… my girlfriend."

The redhead open the door and instantly walked out, proceeding to stand aside the recently arrived girl who was wearing long boots, a tight and dark miniskirt and a crimson strapless top; all in all enhancing her figure to the best, but that wasn't the reason for which she had Kim's parents' full attention, wide open eyes included. The reason was _Who_-_She-Was_…

"Hello" Agni said with a wide grin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Author's Note:** Meow?


End file.
